Cover Girls
by tpgddss
Summary: It's six weeks till Christmas and the bank's forclosing, what can three young women possibly do to save their home and their business by Christmas Eve? :: complete::
1. Default Chapter

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter One - 

"Necessity is a mother indeed"

*********************************************

Kaoru Kamiya paced around the traditional, dojo-like structure that had been her family's home for as long as she could remember with the receiver of her cordless phone pressed firmly to her ear. The knuckles of her right hand were stark-white against the black plastic casing of the phone, while her left hand was embedded in the thick strands of her blue-black hair, tugging a little less than gently at the roots.

"Whatdya mean we've only got six weeks to make the payment?!" she bellowed into the mouthpiece, "Oh no, don't you try that line on me! My Dad had a specific agreement with you guys…what do mean 'policy change'? Don't you give me that crap!!!"

All this time that Kaoru was raving, her younger sister had been sitting on the floor, following her with wide, blue-green eyes as a large pink bubble hid the rest of her face from view. She knew from past experience not to disturb the elder sibling once her temper had crossed a certain line.

Which right now, was in the rearview mirror and receding at a remarkable rate.

"Yeah, well, Merry fucking Christmas to you too asshole." 

There was an audible 'pop' as Misao's long-preserved bubble bit the dust. Almost nonchalantly, she returned the gum to her mouth and started working on another one.

Kaoru on the other hand, was kicking the life out of a bear-shaped pillow that had unluckily fallen into her grasp. Each solid roundhouse peppered by the uncharacteristic usage of strong expletives.

"Fucking bastards!" *kick* "I'm just trying to live my fucking life!" *kick* "And now because of some," *kick* "Greedy" *kick* "Corporate" *kick* "Asshole!" I have to pay the rest of the mortgage in half the fucking time!" *roundhouse kick*

The pillow flew across  the room where a pair of decidedly feminine feet blocked it's path the ease and grace of a Brazilian footballer lest it fly straight out the open front door.

"Okaeri imouto-chan!" Misao chimed cheerfully around her wad of bubblegum.

Megumi's scarlet lips turned upwards in fond amusement at her younger cousin's enthusiastic welcome. "Tadaima." She replied in a voice that lacked her usual foxy countenance. Wearily she turned her cinnamon eyes toward where Kaoru seemed to be trying to control her temper, by strangling another pillow…without much success one might add.

"So, you heard then?" she asked tiredly.

Kaoru immediately turned her attention to her foxy cousin, "Can you believe those bastards?" she growled, "How can they get away with something like this? I mean the audacity of putting the squeeze on us at this time of year….oh my God. Megumi, not you too?!" she asked, the true meaning of Megumi's words finally hitting home.

"Oh yeah!" the fox confirmed as she plopped down on the nearby couch and threw an arm over her tired eyes. "As of three pm this afternoon, the Takani walk-in clinic owes The Mejii Bank ten thousand, five hundred forty-three dollars and fifty-two cents payable by December twenty fourth of this year. Or more correctly, six weeks from now,"

Kaoru plopped down on the carpet as her legs gave way beneath her. Megumi was in even more hot water than she was having taken out a loan earlier in the year to get some much-needed equipment for her clinic. Neither of them had any idea how they could raise the money they needed in the time frame given to them. She couldn't even curse the bank anymore knowing that all the oaths in the world couldn't help her out their situation one tiny bit. Defeated, she hung her head to her chest and groaned.

Misao on the other hand had picked up the newspaper that Megumi had dropped alongside her purse and began skimming through it. Before long, a huge colored advertisement that took up all of page fifteen caught her eye.

"Whoa check this out." She said before blowing another of her bubbles.

"Not now Misao-chan…" Megumi sighed waving a slender hand in her younger cousin's direction.

Simply ignoring her, Misao held the newspaper up and began to read aloud.

"Have you got what it takes?

If you do, come down to St. Marie's auditorium next Saturday  to see

if you've got the stuff to become the best cover band in all of

Tokyo! Yes folks! Hiten Mitserugi Records is looking for

their next big project and you can be it! So come

On down and let's rock!"

"That's really nice Misao but what we need right now is money, not fame…" Kaoru said dejectedly.

However, Misao was not finished reading the entire advertisement, "First prize includes a contract with the company and…" Misao's eyes nearly bulged right out of her skull as she ran over to her sister and shook her violently as she pushed the ad into her face.

"Misao," Kaoru said sternly, "I told you I….Kami-sama! Meguuummiiii!!!!!"

"Reluctantly, Megumi cracked one eye open to scan the page Kaoru was hovering over her face. At first, she blinked, thinking that the close range of the ad was making her see way too many zeros, but when she looked again she saw that it had been no mistake.

"_Sixty thousand dollars?!!"_ she shrieked grabbing the paper away from her cousin.

Misao bounced up and down enthusiastically, "With that kind of money, we could save the house and the clinic easy!"

Megumi was still in shock repeating the amount of money over and over again.

After a few moments Kaoru's grin suddenly fell, "Oh man, what do we think we're doing? We can't win that!"

Misao frowned, "And why not? Papa taught you and Megumi how to play guitar didn't he? And I can drum better than anyone else on the block!" she added proudly.

"The weasel's got a point," Megumi reasoned flipping her hair, "And you Kaoru, you sing just like your Mom, plus you're an _English_ teacher, so that gives us an advantage already, we can wipe out the competition just by singing something other than J-pop!"

Misao glared at her attractive cousin momentarily before turning to her sister again, "C'mon Kaoru, what have we got to lose that we haven't already?"

Kaoru turned her gaze to her cousin, then to her sister and back again.

"Fine," she huffed, "If I'm going out, I might as well do it with a bang."

**************************************************************

Author's Note:

Yes, I've started another fanfic with two others hanging in the balance. No, don't kill me. This is just something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone so I turned out this chapter in about 45 minutes or so… Think of it as my Christmas offering.

You may flame me now if that is your desire.

***************************************************************


	2. Seeing Red

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Two

"Seeing Red"

*********************************************

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God…"

The three women pulled up alongside the semicircular building that was St. Marie's auditorium with equal expressions of awe painted across their faces.

"Man oh man,"  Megumi whistled, "Money really _does_ talk in Tokyo!"

The entire parking lot was covered with groups of every description. Rough-looking youths in Mohawks, girly bands that seemed to be hauling more hairspray than equipment, uninteresting characters dressed all in black, even what looked to be, for all appearances, a barbershop quartet.

"Hah!" Misao cackled from her place in the backseat of Megumi's ancient blue van, "What a bunch of pushovers, this'll be too easy!"

Both her cousin and her sister turned back to regard her in utter disbelief. 

"You know Misao," Kaoru drawled, "When you were born I think Kami-sama went overboard on the optimism."

Misao stuck her tongue out at them in response, "Optomism is like money nee-san," she replied, "You can never have enough!" With that, she opened he door and headed to the back to start hauling out their equipment.

Kaoru watched her go with a glint of worry and amusement in her cobalt eyes before turning to Megumi who had much the same look in hers.

"Do you think we're in over our heads Meg?" she asked solemnly.

"Yup."

"Still want to do this?"

"Oh yeah!" Megumi replied with her foxiest grin.

Kaoru gave a short light laugh at her relative's response, "Alright," she said unlocking her door.

"Let's go!"

*************************************************

"Band name?" the bored-looking receptionist at the door asked.

Misao beamed right back, oblivious to the man's obvious nonchalance, "Ko-Neko-Neko, sir."

"Cute," he replied in that same deadpan voice, "You're up at number 25, have a blast."

"Oh we will sir, we will!" she quipped back with a giggle and a wink.

Meanwhile outside, Kaoru was cursing her luck at having to haul the heaviest pieces of equipment herself as Megumi outsmarted her again by grabbing the two guitars and heading inside, leaving her with the better part of Misao's drum-set and the amp.

"Darn kitsune," she swore lightly under her breath as she looked at the seemingly impossible task before her. After a moment she sighed and started to pull out the amp which then seemed then to be the least of her worries. 

The amp really shouldn't have been a problem seeing that Kaoru was an exceptionally strong girl and very balanced on her feet. There was one, itty, bitty thing though that made it the least bit difficult…

Her cheap haircut.

_"Why oh why did I ever agree to let Misao anywhere near my hair?"_ she asked herself for what seemed to be the millionth time that month. At least it had grown out a bit and wasn't as spiky and boyish as it was at first, but now the messy bangs constantly got in her way and since both of her arms were occupied she had no other recourse than to try and blow them out of their line of sight.

It was a moment between blows when she was temporarily blinded, that another person who was either having a similar problem or was just plain stupid, bumped into her and her heavy burden.

"Oh shiiiiittt!!!" she swore as fell backwards.

As I said before, Kamiya Kaoru's got some mean reflexes, mean being the operative word. Having landed in a position that was more to the benefit of the amp than her aching behind, she shook the hair out of her face and glared at her would-be opponent. 

"Hey, watch where you're goin' lady!" she growled low in her throat.

"Oro…?" the redhead drawled finally lifting their eyes to meet Kaoru's angry ones. Long auburn hair had been knocked out of it's restraint to fall rather prettily over a pair of lean shoulders. Shoulders, which upon a second glance turned out to be very male.

The stranger "oro"-ed again as Kaoru's cheeks began to flush in embarrassment. "She" then got to his feet and reached out hand toward her.

"I'm terribly sorry," he said sheepishly as he helped her up, "I'm afraid that I wasn't watching where I was going." A short, nervous but definitely masculine laugh topped off the apology.

Fighting against the color in her cheeks, Kaoru forced herself to reply, "Yeah well…" she began, painting a frown across her features to hide her blush, "I really couldn't see where I was headed either," she explained lifting her bangs for emphasis. 

The stranger laughed again, "Yeah I know what you mean," he agreed copying her, his breath catching the instant she came into focus.

_"Warm violet…"_

_"Sapphire blue…"_

Both stared at each-other for what seemed like an eternity before the sound of the next band being called snapped Kaoru out of her reverie. Grabbing her amp from the stranger with the killer eyes, she made a quick apology saying that her band would be up soon and turned away, this time using her hair to hide the school-girlish blush on her cheeks.

*****************************************************

Luckily for _Ko-Neko-Neko_, there was a fifteen minute intermission between bands twenty-four and twenty-five so they had a little more time than the others to get their equipment ready. Kaoru sat right on the very end of the stage, tuning her guitar while her feet swung childishly over the edge. Megumi was standing on the far side of the stage with one foot perched on the amp as she did the same to her instrument. Misao, being the wonder-child that she was, had already set up her drum-set and was now contentedly pounding out a soft tune to herself as she waited for the festivities to begin.

In fact, she wasn't even looking at her drums and her hands seemed to move out of their own free will as their mistress stared out into the half-full auditorium, her blue-green eyes scanning the crowd for something of interest.

Which she soon found. 

Right there, crossing in front of the stage with a pair of drumsticks sticking out of the side pocket of his army-fatigue cargo pants, was the bishiest bishie she ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. With a smile that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame, she held her sticks at the ready, waiting for the exact moment when he crossed right in front of her and her drums.

Megumi and Kaoru suddenly looked up from what they were doing when they heard Misao let loose with a tune usually reserved for the buxom babes of the Saturday morning cartoons she was still childishly addicted to. In front of the stage, a tall, cool-looking stranger paused slightly and looked toward the source of the disturbance as numerous giggles rippled across the room.

There, behind the drum-set sat a girl of about sixteen or seventeen who looked right back with the most unholy of grins on her face. As if that weren't enough to make the poor man uncomfortable, Misao blew him a kiss with her index and middle fingers, adding a playful wink for good measure.

Kaoru watched in a mixture of amusement and mortification as the poor man flushed and tried his best to walk and not run, to his destination at the far side of the auditorium. "Misao!" she hissed, turning about to face her sister, "You promised to behave!"

"But he's so hot!" Misao whined loudly enough to raise a few more giggles around the room.

Megumi cut them both off with a short rip of her instrument, "Down girl," she said in Misao's direction, "Tanuki, get your ass up here and let's show them we're good for something other than embarrassing unsuspecting babes."

Kaoru frowned a bit at the use of her nickname in public but nevertheless picked herself and her instrument off of the floor and made her way to the middle of the stage with the others.

*************************************************

The spiky-haired bassist of _Sakbatou_ snickered evilly as their cooler-than-ice drummer approached with what might have passed for a scowl painted across his features. 

"Seems like you found yourself a groupie, eh Shinomori?" 

Aoshi chose to ignore the comment as any reaction would have only egged the rooster on. Even so, Sano continued to chuckle to himself even as he adjusted the strings of his instrument. 

"Well you must admit, she's pretty cute." A second voice interjected helpfully.

Aoshi turned his icy gaze on the leader of their band with a look  that would have made an unaccustomed person cringe. Kenshin, quite used to the antics of his band-mates simply echoed Sano's chuckle and turned toward the stage where the next band was about to begin.

His laughter was soon cut short as he saw who was approaching the mike at the center of the stage. Her previously messy hair now framed her pretty face, thus accenting the wonderful midnight blue of her eyes and her white T-shirt had been replaced with a form-fitting, long sleeved, black, blouse with cutouts that offered a tantalizing glimpse of the smooth, bare flesh of her shoulders. With her were two other dark-haired females, one he recognized as the girl who had been showering her affections on Aoshi earlier. The other was slim and tall, a classic beauty with a bass guitar strapped to her front.

Shyly, his blue-eyed beauty introduced the band to the judges and crowd and then stepped back to adjust her grip on her guitar. With a curt nod to the other two she began tapping out the count with her foot.

"A one, two, a one, two, three and…"

Kenshin had to resist the urge to rub his eyes as the previously shy woman instantly transformed into what was possibly the best female guitarist that he had ever heard. Slender fingers flying across the strings to make sounds that were akin to have the instrument itself sing. The other two behind her never missed a beat, matching and complimenting her skill, the previously bubbly drummer now the epitome of seriousness as her arms flew at a remarkable pace to match that of her companions with apparent ease. The bassist was no less smooth as she leaned into her instrument making her long black hair fall smoothly across her face in the process, emphasizing the beauty that she so obviously possessed.

As the intro played out, the first woman leaned into the mike and began to croon in a voice that  made the awesome strains of her guitar seem under-classed.

_Hey, gokigen ikaga?  ROMIO-sama._

_Anata ha OORUDO TAIPU to iwareteru..._

_KUROON ningyou-tachi no koi ha SUMAATO ni shori saretemasu._

_"Kimi no motteru DNA  sagashi motometeta saikou no mono sa"_

_Ato ha futari ga SHIMYUREESHON sureba_

_HAI REBURU na nisei no tanjou_

_Sore ba BAACHARU de yaru yori mo_

_Uchi nuku no ga  hyakuman bai ii desho?_

_Rikutsu ja wakaranai  y'know_

_Kokoro ga hoshi garu mono ha_

_Dare nimo wakaranai  y'know_

_DEMONSUTOREESHON ha iranai_

_Anata to JURIETTO no youna_

_Ichizuna kimochi ga taisetsu desu ne!!!_

Sanosuke looked toward the stage with a definite look of interest on his face, particularly toward the gorgeous bassist of the band. "They're not half-bad," he mused as the object of his attention tossed her hair over her shoulder during the instrumental break and began attacking her part with even more fervor than before. As for Aoshi, he was still trying to find the connection between the playful teenager who had embarrassed him earlier and the woman who pounded feverishly on her set now.

And Kenshin? His gaze was fixed on the lead of the band as she began to sway her hips seductively even as she played and leaned into the mike once more to croon the next part of her song.

_Tsuishin... sou ieba kyonen,_

_Kamisama ga kiete shimaimashita._

_Ningyou to no KOMYUNIKEESHON  itsumo retsu ga akanai..._

_Chinami ni koko no  ID KAADO_

_BAAKOODO no gobanme no suuji de_

_Tamashii no shurui ga wakaru no desu._

_Sou nan desu. HAITEKU mansai_

_Sore ha hada o fureai nagara_

_Jirasu you ni kanjiru no ga ii_

_Rikutsu ja wakaranai  y'know_

_Kokoro ga takanaru mono ha_

_Dare nimo wakaranai  y'know_

_Kimerareta yume ha iranai_

_KIRE mono  kagakusha to kodomo ga_

_Onaji me o shiteru... okashii desu ne!!!_

There was a light, seductive laugh from the lead as she finished her second chorus, and her hands momentarily stopped flying across the strings  of her guitar, giving her drummer and bassist a chance to shine, And shine they did, keeping up the beat of the song all on their own until the blue-eyed lead began a rip that flowed in and around the main melody of the song, further exciting the already raving crowd.

"Man, that girl can really make that guitar sing!" someone shouted enthusiastically from the thick of the crowd.

As if in response to the compliment, Kaoru went at her part with even more fervor, her fingers practically gliding across the guitar strings as a thin trail of sweat ran alongside her jaw. With the ease of a pro she brought the riff to it's climax and then for a single, heart-stopping moment all three of them ceased playing altogether only to dive back into the tune with equal vigor as the blue-eyed siren's call flowed over the crowd once more.

_Rikutsu ja wakaranai  y'know_

_Kokoro ga hoshi garu mono ha_

_Dare nimo wakaranai  y'know_

_DEMONSUTOREESHON ha iranai_

_Anata to JURIETTO no youna_

_Ichizuna kimochi ga taisetsu desu ne!!!._

The three of them sang out the main melody briefly before the lead let out one last echoing war cry as the song came to a close. Leaning suggestively into the mike in the next moment to call out in an unbelievably sultry voice.

"Oh, you know…."

That day, the expression, "And the crowd went wild" reached a whole new level as their audience screamed, whistled and chanted their appreciation at the three women who were grinning at one another on stage.

************************************************************

"Huzzah!!!" Misao screeched as they made their way back from the van after they stashed their equipment with the welcome help of quite a few groupies who were more than happy to bear the burdens of the three angels of song.

"Ditto." Megumi agreed with a grin.

"I just hope that we qualified for the next round." Kaoru said breathing a sigh of relief.

There was the sound of the next band being announced and all three of them turned toward the stage to see a three-person band similar to their own except this one was all male. Misao brightened as the recognized the drummer to be her bishounnen from earlier in the day and threw him a wolf's whistle and a carefree wave.

The bassist tried his best not to double over in laughter at the non-so-deadpan expression on his friend's face at the young woman's antics.

"Hey you two," a gentle yet stern voice called out, "If you haven't noticed we're up."

"Yosh!" Sanosuke said in agreement, instantly forgetting to tease Aoshi and taking his place on the left side of the stage.

Aoshi briefly spun his drumsticks in his fingers and then held them at the ready.

Lastly, Kenshin nodded to both his companions as his face took on a more serious cast.

"Let's do this!"

***********************************************************

Author's Ramble:

Wa-ha-ha!!! Cliffhanger! Don't worry though, this fic is supposed to be finished by Christmas Day so you won't have to wait long for another chapter.

The song Ko-Neko-Neko performed in this chapter was the opening theme for Bubblegum Crisis 2040 "Y'know" originally sung by Sudou Akira as the femme fatale Priss Asagiri. Great song, if you don't know it, get it, you won't be sorry ^^.

Lyrics taken from www.animelyrics.com, they've got the English translation as well if you're curious.

Ja!

******************************************************


	3. Barefoot in the Park

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Three

"Barefoot in the Park"

*********************************************

Kaoru sighed as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh of pure exhaustion. Between setting that term's test papers and her fidgety students she had hardly a moment to spare for even a personal thought all week.

"Thank Kami-sama it's Friday." She mused with a tired smile.

It had been a whole week since they had tried out at the auditorium, a whole week since_ Ko-Neko-Neko, _miraculously, qualified for the next leg of the contest. The others thought it silly of her to be so shocked but in all honesty, the competition they faced was well, pretty impressive.

_"Not to mention cute,"_ her mind added for  good measure.

"Aw shaddap!" she growled to herself as she ran a hand through her hair. However there was no denying how great that twenty-sixth band was on stage. Especially that lead singer of theirs! Kaoru was forced to cover her eyes in residual embarrassment. Oh gods, how could one guy be so darned _cute_?!

In her mind's eye she could still see him, leaning into his guitar, generous strands of his silky red hair coming free of it's low ponytail to frame those amazing eyes. Was it her imagination or did they really change into that gorgeous amber color when he sang?

Sighing again, she pulled herself upright to finish clearing up her desk. Nevertheless, her mind allowed itself to drift back to the previous Saturday, a size six pump unknowingly tapping out the rhythm it recreated for it's own pleasure.

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_Butsukatteikya kokeru omoi yo_

_Konya mo mata, sure chigai…_

Full, feminine lips soon fell victim to the mind's illusion, curving around the words of the song with voluptuous syncing movements. Deep blue eyes that were in reality scanning an examination draft, instead saw a lighted stage where three men played one of her favorite songs with all the style and grace of true professionals. 

_Sanzan sugite doryoku no ato mo_

_ Naku naru kekka, only no tsuna watari_

_ Yaru dake son suru yona, mainichi wa_

_ Sha ni kamaeteta hou koso, raku ni naru._

A pair of slender fingers joined into the beat and a pretty head bobbed in time with the beat as it had done then, unable to even feel the slightest twinge of jealousy or insecurity. All that mattered then was the music, and the man who played it so very well.

_Atsukute, tsurai_

_ Jibun wo kakushite,_

_ Mijikai toki wo ikiteru_

Unconsciously, papers and stationery was packed away in a sturdy leather bag and thrown over a slender shoulder as the other hand grabbed a set of car keys and a heavy coat. The other foot joined it's companion in dancing their mistress down the empty hallway much they way they had done in that crowded auditorium seven days ago.

_Hitori de wa, tooi ashita wo_

_ Yoake no mama de, koesou de_

_ Houttokeba, hashiru omoi yo_

_ Yume mo mata, sure chiga.i_

As much as she wanted to win that competition, Kaoru Kamiya was glad that _Sakbatou_ had also qualified for the next trial to come.

She couldn't wait to hear him sing again.__

_***************************************_

Misao hummed softly to herself as she glided along the familiar pathways of her favorite park, which wouldn't have been such an odd thing if her walkman were actually on. However, that was not the case, her earphones offering nothing but silence as she made her way through her favorite haunts with her eyes practically closed, the sound of her own voice her only music. 

Bad idea.

"Oof!" she mumbled as she fell on her behind. She groaned as she looked up to see what she'd slammed into. "Aw man! Who was the moron who put a wall right in the middle of the godda…oh! Well, hellooo nurse!"

Aoshi Shinomori froze in reaching down to help the young woman  who had slammed  into him when a familiar pair of blue-green eyes glittered back up at him in the most unholy of ways.

"Well, well, well now." Misao drawled in a voice that was quite a few octaves lower than normal, "Fancy running into you like this."

Although he dared not show it, warm shivers ran down Aoshi's spine at the blatantly predatorial  manner in which the young woman addressed him.

Misao's smile grew even wider and inwardly she snickered at the poor man's discomfort. Despite her overly childish ways, she was in fact, all woman and reveled in the fact that she could make a grown man squirm in just so many words.

Steeling his nerve, Aoshi reached out again and helped the woman up, only to be surprised again when she cut off his apology with one of her own.

"Gomen nasai," she said bowing her head slightly, "I should have been more careful, I would've hated to injure such an excellent drummer so close to the preliminaries."

Aoshi's eyes widened slightly at the unexpected compliment and the instantaneity with which she changed her whole demeanor. With a warm smile, she spun around him, pirouetting her own body in the process. Then with one last twinkle in her eyes she continued her way down the path gliding in time with a tune only she could hear.

"Hey, wait…"

Turning smoothly on her heel, Misao looked back toward where the man stood with the same deadpan expression on his face but in his eyes glimmered a message only she could see.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Misao." she replied simply. No last name, no reason for him to call her "miss" as she was sure he intended to do. No room for escape.

"Aoshi," he heard himself reply without a moment's hesitation.

"Aoshi," she repeated with a thoughtful smile, "It suits you."

No more words were exchanged between them, Misao simply waited for Aoshi to fall into step beside her and the both of them rode down the path together in companionable silence. 

*************************************

 "So what made you take up music?"

If Aoshi was startled by Misao's question after nearly an hour of silence, he sure knew how to hide it. Secretly, he stole a look at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

Misao rolled her eyes but the good natured smile she'd worn  up till then remained constant, "Well, it's a little something the rest of us call idle conversation that's all."

"I see." Aoshi replied.

"So?" Misao urged.

There was a soft sound that may have been a sigh before Aoshi answered, "Every child in my family was required to play at least one instrument, I chose the drums to get on my Dad's nerves."

Misao's grin widened, "Rebel, rebel." 

"If you say so," he said softly.

"Now you ask me one."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow slightly, "Like what?"

"Anything!"

He thought silently for a minute.

"Well?"

"What's your favorite movie?"

Aoshi had to pull up short when Misao glided in front of him with a grin of…hell, he couldn't tell what she was thinking. To his surprise she winked at him and backed away a bit as if to give herself room before speaking again.

"Tell you what," she said still flashing her perfect white teeth, "I'll give you a hint and then you'll guess."

Then to his surprise, the little drummer girl began to sing.

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_You dream about going up there_

_But that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor_

_Such wonderful things surround you_

_What more is you lookin' for?_

Her voice was much like the woman who led her band. The main difference is that Misao's voice was closer to a soprano pitch than hers. Even as she sang she skated down the path twirling and shaking her hips in time with the beat of the song. Aoshi was forced to keep up with her, forgetting to fight the look of amusement that began to cross his face.

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_Down where it's wetter_

_Take it from me_

_Up on the shore they work all day_

_Out in the sun they slave away_

_While we devotin'_

_Full time to floatin'_

_ Under the sea!_

As she finished the chorus Misao spun around again, this time in the opposite direction, circling her companion once before coming to a stop beside him. Her smile ever-present as she ended her song with a flourish, not a trace of embarrassment to be found on her pretty face.

"The Little Mermaid?" he asked, the light of amusement clearly dancing in his clear blue eyes.

"Yup."  Misao affirmed with a curt nod, "Because of the music. My Mom even used to…" suddenly she trailed off, the light in her eyes flickering briefly, but just long enough for Aoshi to recognize the change in her mood.

"Well in any case," Misao said quickly, covering her recent slip with the usual smile, "I love the music, but "Under the Sea" isn't my favorite song, just the most popular."

Respecting her unspoken request to let the previous incident drop, Aoshi motioned for them to continue on, adding one more question to their 'idle conversation' as he did.

"So which one is your favorite song?" he asked.

Misao's smile grew soft and her eyes drifted almost closed as she tucked a lock of hair back under her helmet. Her voice began as a whisper, building in volume and pitch as she poured herself ever so slowly into her song. 

 _What would I give_

_To live where you are?_

_What would I pay_

_To stay here beside you?_

_What would I do to see you_

_Smiling at me?_

_Where would we walk?_

_Where would we run?_

_If we could stay all day in the sun?_

_Just you and me_

_And I could be_

_ Part of your world…_

Her voice had dropped an octave, thus losing the girlish quality it had held before. Aoshi found himself entranced by the sound of it, every other noise around them suddenly ceased to be. The whole world had drifted away when he wasn't looking, and to tell the truth, he didn't care.

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Some day I'll be_

_ Part of your world…_

Misao looked up as her song trailed away to find that somewhere along the way both she and Aoshi had stopped skating altogether and his eyes were now trained on hers as her singing voice drifted back behind the mask she'd grown so accustomed to wearing.

"It's getting late," she said quickly, "It was nice to finally talk to you Aoshi."

The return of the girl who had cat-called him in St. Marie's snapped Aoshi out of his reverie, "Yeah, same here." He managed to reply.

Misao smiled again briefly before starting down the path again in earnest.

"Hey!" Aoshi called out for the second time that afternoon.

Misao stopped and turned, "Yeah?"

"Good luck at the preliminaries next week." he said.

Misao nodded as her smile grew gentler, then she began moving again. Just as she disappeared around the corner he heard her call over her shoulder.

"You too Aoshi, you too!"

***************************************************

Author's Note:

I am NEVER babysitting again. That movie killed more brain cells than I thought I had. Oro…why, why _three_ whole times? Forgive me but I just had to get that out of my system.

Thank you to everyone for the great reviews! 

****************************************************

Discl4im3rz: 

"Heart of Sword" originally performed by TM Revolution.

"The Little Mermaid"  and all it's demonically catchy soundtracks are the property of Disney Studios.

I have no idea who wrote the song "Barefoot in the Park" but I respect them for it anyway.

Flame away.


	4. I believe in you

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Four

"I Believe in You"

*********************************************

The preliminaries were held in the same place that the qualifying round was the previous week. Only this time, the program was scheduled for the evening rather than the afternoon_. Ko-Neko-Neko_ had been practicing feverishly all week long, every spare moment being spent fine tuning their performance to some semblance of perfection.

Even so, Kaoru's knees suddenly turned to water as soon as she saw the crowd that had gathered, this time, not to compete with them, but to scrutinize them. It didn't help that the judges appeared to be a harsh lot. The first, which she didn't immediately recognize, was leaning back in his chair, apparently bored with the bands before he even saw a single one. His narrow eyes should have been hazel, she reasoned, but by some effect of the lighting they seemed to glow like an animal's. The lighted cigarette dangling satirically from his lips completed the look of absolute inapproachability.

The next judge she easily recognized, Amakusa Sayo, Hiten Mitserugi's shining light and resident prima donna. It was rumored that ever since she became their star, more people were laid off from the company than ever before. She would be a difficult lady to please.

The last judge was far more intimidating than the first two, a huge, hulking, giant of a man that seemed to have a flock of women following him wherever he went. Even as he sat in the judges booth, they flocked about him like colorful butterflies, refilling his water glass, playing with his long, silky-looking mane of hair, whispering endearments in his ear.  He seemed to enjoy their attentions, laughing with them, murmuring to them, casting them his devilishly handsome smile. This was the very personification of the male ego.

"Seijirou Hiko," Kaoru whispered to herself, "President of Hiten Mitserugi Records."

Somewhere along the way, she fell out of step with her two band mates. Turning around again to look for them, she slammed into someone who unfortunately occupied her one blind spot.

"Itai…" she moaned while rubbing the sore spot where she'd knocked heads with the other person. Even so, she immediately looked across to them, an apology hovering on her made-up lips.

"Oro…."

_"Oh no. It couldn't be…" _she silently prayed, but alas, there he was, sitting on the floor with a dazed look on his face and his red hair once more knocked free of his ponytail.

_"Damn it,"_ she cursed, pushing herself to her feet. Extending a hand to the man on the floor, she asked if he was alright.

"Oro," the stranger repeated, "I…I'm fine, I think."

Kaoru immediately colored at the thought that she could have hit him that hard. Gripping him firmly at the elbow, she hauled him up, keeping her hands on his shoulders once she did just to make sure he was steady.

"I'm so, so, SO, sorry," she apologized, "I wasn't looking where I was going at all and it's totally my fault and oh my God you have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen…"

Kenshin wobbled unsteadily on his feet for a moment before the world swung back into focus to reveal a familiar pair of midnight-blue eyes searching his for any sign of consciousness. Catching himself, he managed to offer some semblance of reassurance to the nearly frantic woman.

_"Gods I hope he didn't catch that last part."_ Kaoru thought as Kenshin once again assured her that he was alright, this time sounding a bit more sure of the fact himself.  

Kaoru's sigh of relief could be heard over the drone of the crowd as she relaxed into the man she was supposed to be supporting, immediately snatching her hands away when she realized what she was doing. "I'm sorry," she repeated, "I really didn't mean to bump into you this time."

The smile that he gave her was absolutely radiant, "No, it's my fault," he insisted, "I saw you from across the room and was coming over to say hello." One hand sheepishly crept behind his head as his face took on a distinctively rosier hue, "I would've called out first, but I didn't catch your name."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times in surprise before she caught herself, "K…Kaoru," she answered, "Kamiya Kaoru."

"Kaoru," he repeated, his sensuous mouth shaping out every single syllable in a way that sent shivers all the way down her spine. "My name's Himura Kenshin, pleased to finally meet you."

"Ken-shin," she repeated. Her singing voice swirling around the word for a single moment, sending electric shocks dancing across the surface of his skin.  "The pleasure's all mine Kenshin," she replied with a smile that personified the word "gorgeous".

_"Will all participants please report backstage,"_ a nasal voice called over the sound system,_ "The contest begins in five minutes."_

"I gotta…" Kaoru said, gesturing toward the stage area.

"Yeah, me too." Kenshin replied doing the same.

"Right," she said with a smile, "It was nice meeting you Kenshin!" she shouted over the din of the crowd before slipping away to round up her band.

"You too Kaoru." Kenshin replied before heading off in the opposite direction.

***********************************************************

So many people, so many possibilities that they wouldn't be accepted. 

Kaoru forced herself to take a deep breath, to feign calmness when the real thing couldn't be achieved. The wind blowing from the air conditioners overhead, sent icy kisses along the bare skin of her shoulders where her halter-top couldn't reach. Beside her the other two were silent, waiting, but she could feel their anxiousness. Out of the corner of her eye, Megumi's knuckles were growing white under the strain of gripping her guitar too tightly and behind her she could hear the faint catch in Misao's breath that was only there when she was nervous.

Kaoru's grip on her own instrument became less than gentle as her eyes narrowed into catlike slits as determination and the need to be strong took over her whole being. Her whisper traveled easily across the darkened stage, the crowd already hushed and awaiting their performance.

"Hey guys?"

"Yeah?"

"What?"

Kaoru's smile was so gentle and warm that the others could practically feel it despite the darkness hiding it from view.

"I believe in you." 

There was a pause before Misao's voice came whispering back, "Thanks sis."

"Make 'em scream tanuki." Megumi's soon followed.

Her hands moved to their proper positions as the lights began to brighten, signaling that their trail by fire was about to begin. By the Gods, she was going to come out of all this a winner, cause there was just too much to lose.

"Oh they will kitsune," she whispered back. _"They most certainly will."_

In an instant, the band transformed and their audience was hopelessly swept up in the their spell. Hundreds of people swayed in time to their rhythm, dozens of voices, as Megumi had promised, cried out, begging for more of that intangible yet addictive thing that only they could offer.

In a moment Kaoru lost herself in the movements of her own hands and the strains of her own voice. Husky and sweet, it moved across the speakers and over the crowd like a wave of heat and each and every body surged forward toward the stage, just to have a little more of it's sweet surrender.

_Tasogare  utsuri yuku koro  machijuu ni kirameita_

_Ikusen no TOPAAZU ga kyou mo  sabishi gari o yonderu_

_Dare ka soba ni inai to  kokoro ga kiete shimau kara_

_Zawameki ni toke kon de  ai o sagashiteta_

They were expecting the wonderful racket of the previous week, instead they received something better. Unconsciously the crowd swung in time with Kaoru as she shifted her hips and crooned her love song to them, for them. Only for them… 

_Waiting for YOU  anata ni deaete_

_Suteki na nukumori shitta_

_Hageshiku toki ni ha yuru yakana  toiki no RIZUMU_

_I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday_

_Kawaita karada no naka de  atsuku ugoki dashita kodou ni_

_Yasuragi sae mo kanjiteru yo…_

Backstage, Sano's lips were moving, but Kenshin neither heard nor cared about what he had to say. One missed conversation couldn't matter, not as long as a voice like that graced the presence of mere mortals like himself.

_Yoru o yure ai nagara  subete o kasane ai nagara_

_Genshoku ni kawatte yuku  omoi ha tomaranai_

Waiting for YOU  kotoba ni naranai

Hajimari no yokan no naka

Yasashiku fure au kuchibiru ni  ai ga afureteku

I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday

Hitomi o tojireba wakaru  kono mune ni mo  kono suhada ni mo

Subete o tsutsumu  anata ga iru

Misao's drums were like the beat of that heart in the song, pounding out their tune of longing apart from the other two instruments, but at the same time complimenting them as well. The bass like the murmur of many voices mingled with the sound of that heartbeat and above it all, Kaoru's guitar cried out in it's need to be heard, to be loved.

_Waiting for YOU  kotoba ni naranai_

_Hajimari no yokan no naka_

_Yasashiku fure au kuchibiru ni  ai ga afureteku_

_I'll be waiting for YOU I need your love everyday_

_Hitomi o tojireba wakaru  kono mune ni mo  kono suhada ni mo_

_Subete o tsutsumu  anata ga iru._

The approval of the audience rolled toward them like a wave in the ocean, beginning as a whisper but building in intensity until it's roar shook every wall in the facility.

Not a single soul was surprised when _Ko-Neko-Neko_ qualified for the next round of the competition. 

******************************************************

Author's note:

I need sleep. I need sleep soooooo bad.

For some reason my computer keeps crashing and crashing and….oh yeah! Crashing -_-.

Still I managed to get this out of the way. Be forewarned that there will be more substantial romantic fluff in the next chapter.

Thank you so much for all the great reviews, I just wish I had the energy to thank everyone personally for each and every one.

The song used in this chapter is Bubblegum Crisis 2040's ending theme, "Waiting for You" originally performed by Sudou Akira. Again, the lyrics were taken from www.animelyrics.com.

Talk to me. 


	5. Riding in vans with Roosters

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Five

"Riding in vans with roosters"

*********************************************

_"I can't believe we've made it this far."_

The soft, feminine whisper echoed off the walls of the near deserted clinic. The lone figure in the room was leaning over a sink in the corner, her impressive ebony mane was hidden under a surgical cap, her shapely lips were for once devoid of the rich, red lipstick she could never seem to do without. Tired cinnamon eyes scanned the room, lingering almost lovingly on neatly made-up cots and spotless white cabinets filled with the tools of her trade. Her life. 

Slowly she reached up and dragged the cap off, freeing her beautiful hair from it's prison. She unconsciously ran her fingers through the length of it, seeking to free tangles that would never be found. After all, she was perfect, wasn't she?

_"Yeah right."_ Megumi thought bitterly to herself as she shrugged off her doctor's smock and hung it neatly on it's rack. Sure, she had managed to finish high school earlier than most, and with the help of her late aunt and uncle, finish medical school and revive her father's old practice. There was no denying that she had achieved much for her twenty three years of existence, but if _Ko-Neko-Neko_ wasn't good enough to make the cut. Then she would have just as much to lose. People depended on her here, the ones who couldn't afford medical insurance and therefore would be turned away anywhere else. The ones who ironically, needed the attention most of all. The ideals that her father had instilled in her before he died wouldn't allow her to turn her back on them. She had to fight with every weapon that she had, even if it were only her uncle's old bass guitar, it would just have to do.

Before Takani Megumi turned off the lights that night, a single sentence escaped her lips. It fell somewhere between a declaration, a wish and a prayer… 

"Don't worry Dad, I won't let you down."

*******************************************************************

"Would it kill the Tanuki or the Weasel to get some groceries once in a while?" she grumbled to herself as she bent down to reach for a carton of milk at the very back of the convenience store refrigerator. Even though she complained about it, secretly she was glad that she was the one in charge of the shopping and cooking in the house. A visible shudder rippled through her body at the memory of one of Kaoru's dreaded 'casseroles'. Yuck. She'd seen road-kill more appealing than that thing. Luckily Misao was "clumsy" enough to knock it over onto the floor before it could do any lasting damage. She chuckled at memory despite herself. They sure had had a lot of good times in that big house, even after all of their parents had passed away. It would be such a shame to lose it now.

Giving the cashier a nod of thanks she walked out past the automatic doors to the place where she parked her precious "Bluebelle". She placed the paper bag on the back seat and was just about to climb into the driver's seat when a certain sound caught her attention.

Swearing.

Nothing new or special about that. However the person who was doing it now was just plain eloquent at it.

Turning around she could see a beat-up looking brown thing which seemed to have wheels but one could barely tell through all the smoke that spewed from under the hood. Next to it the irate driver was shaking his fist while using a combination of phrases that would make a hardened criminal blush.

Maybe it was because she'd had a particularly busy day at the clinic, maybe it was because of her fear of their financial problems remaining unsolved, maybe it was something that had happened years ago and just decided to bite her in the ass on that particular evening. Whatever it was, Megumi just found the scene to be completely hilarious.

And she laughed. A fully patented, loud, throaty Megitsune laugh that could be heard even over the racket of the young man's cursing several yards away.

Looking up from his rant, Sanosuke looked over to see none other than the bassist from "that kitty-girly band" leaning against the side of a blue van with an expression of pure mirth on her face. Her long hair was caught in a slightly ruffled French braid and her beautiful almond-shaped eyes were squeezed tightly shut with mirth. Her laughing mouth was devoid of any decoration, save her wonderfully carefree smile that seemed to infect him with it's amusement as he forgot why he was so angry in the first place.

Gradually, Megumi laughter died down into a low chuckle and her eyes slit open to look across to where the driver had stopped his profane monologue to instead look at her with an expression on his face that was torn between  amusement and annoyance.

"You two have a falling out?" she asked jutting her chin towards the smoking wreckage next to him. 

"Uh, well yeah sorta." He replied somewhat sheepishly.

"You need a ride?"

The invitation was so impulsive it surprised even Megumi herself. Usually she was the one who accused Kaoru or even Misao of being too trusting. But there was just something about the way he looked. His big, brown eyes peeking sheepishly from behind the few strands of spiky hair that escaped his red headband reminded her of a puppy she once had. Besides, someone who played "her" instrument that well deserved at least a little kindness.

"Um…you sure about that? Me being a stranger and all…"

Megumi just shrugged and unlocked the passenger side door. "Who's a stranger, guitar-boy?" she asked with her foxiest smile in place.

His frown was absolutely adorable, "Sano," he offered, "My name's Sagara Sanosuke." But in a moment the frown was replaced with a cocky grin that somehow reminded Megumi of a rooster, "What about you rocker-chick? What's your real name?"  

Megumi's eyes narrowed slightly but her smile remained, "It's Takani Megumi, you want that ride or not?"

Sano held his hands up in mock surrender, "I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

"Sure don't."

"You look different away from the stage."

Megumi glanced away from the darkening road for a moment at the man lounging next to her. "I could say the same for you." she replied noncommittally.

"Oh?" he asked placing his hands behind his head, "How come?" 

Sano could almost see a pair of fox's ears pop up on Megumi's head. "From that distance thought you were good looking."

"Oi!!!"

Megumi's smile widened slightly before she could finish her sentence, "Now that I've seen you up close, well, I know so."

If she could have turned around, the blush that contrasted Sano's frowning features would have amused her even more than his, low, boyish grumble.

She just chuckled and turned left at the next light, explaining that she should at least take Sano directly where he wanted to go for all the teasing she was doing. Sano found that he just had to smile at the woman's lighthearted banter. Usually the women that he met were so standoffish, placing an invisible chasm between them the moment they got to know each other. Sure he'd slept with girls, hell, he'd slept with _lots_ of girls. Still, this was the first time one simply chose to be comfortable with him.

He stole a glance at her out of the corner of his eyes. Even without the glitter of the overhead lights, and the sweatshirt that replaced the leather tube-top he last saw her wearing, she still seemed to have an aura of class about her. It was surprising how she used it to compliment her easygoing manner instead of hide it. 

_"Plus, there's no denying the fact that she's totally hot." _He added mentally.

Megumi could feel his eyes on her as she pulled up next to the curb in the place that he had previously specified. In any other case she would have been unnerved, but on this particular occasion there was no need for such assumptions. It just seemed to be the way he was. 

Shifting the gears into "park" her eyes scanned around the area. It wasn't a very posh part of town, mostly just low-rent apartment buildings and the customary liquor store. Nevertheless she knew it well. Most of her patients came from poorer areas like this one.

"Well here's your stop," she said, turning around to finally face him directly, "What are you going to do about your ca….what the hell is that?"

Sano resisted the urge to cringe under her accusing glare. Cautiously he followed her gaze to his right hand where he'd wrapped his bandanna around a burn he'd received from his "piece of shit ride" as he tried to pop the hood.

"Um…" he drawled as words suddenly seemed to fail him, "I ah…"

Megumi's frown grew even more intimidating, "Please tell me that you at least _cleaned_ it." She growled.

Sano quickly decided that silence was his best bet.

Before he knew what was happening, Megumi had reached across his seat and taken something out of the glove compartment. Without a word she pulled the offending hand into her lap and undid the bindings. 

"Kuso! That burns!" he complained as she wiped a moist swab over the wound.

Megumi just rolled her eyes at his childishness and proceeded to wrap a clean bandage tightly around his hand. "There," she said, "All done, despite the patient's lack of cooperation." 

Sano looked at his bandaged hand and then at the woman who did the handiwork. "How'd you do that so quick:?" he asked.

"Practice." She replied simply.

"You a nurse or something?"

"Something like that."

"Hn," he hummed looking at his hand again, "Well thanks for the concern and the ride. I guess I'll see you at the quarter finals then."

Megumi wiggled and eyebrow as her smile returned, "Guess so."

With that, Megumi pulled off from the curb and they both went their separate ways with no memory of how crappy their days had been up to the point where they'd met.

***********************************************

Author's Prattle:

Hope you enjoyed that little interlude. Since I've been neglecting these two so much I decided to give them a whole chapter to themselves. At first I though Sano wasn't blunt enough, but then again, he's not quite the thickheaded brute that he's made out to be. But then again that's just me.

I'm mapping out the next chapter in my head as I type this, so you guys shouldn't have to wait too long for the next installment.

Till then.

Unleash the flames of Heck.


	6. Hey Ms DJ

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Six

"Hey Ms. DJ"

*********************************************

_Hey Baby, hey baby, hey!_

The music seemed to flow from every crevice in the wall of the club. Megumi and Kaoru were on the dance floor seeing that there was no shortage of dance partners for two lovely ladies like themselves. Megumi was wearing a red blouse with ruffles on it's long, flowing sleeves with a pair of form fitting black denims. Kaoru had opted for a shimmering blue top of a similar design along with a sleek pair of matching jeans. Both women wore their hair down and every swing, shimmy and bounce was enhanced by its flowing movements.

Kaoru looked up from the "pit" toward the area where the dj booth was located and was immediately rewarded by an emphatic wave from behind the glass. Smiling widely, she waved back to her sister who flashed her a quick grin before running her finger along the CD titles to find the next track she's planned to play that night. She was glad that Misao had dragged them both down to "work" so that they could take their minds off their financial problems for a little bit. Kaoru had to admit, she was enjoying herself immensely and from the looks of things, so was Megumi.

Misao carefully phased out the previous track and mixed in the next. When she was done she looked out onto the crowd to see her sister and cousin having the time of their lives on the dance floor. She allowed herself a mental pat on the back for that fact. Those two were just too distracted lately and the house was too damn quiet for her liking as a result. They both needed to get a little crazy before they drove her nuts.

Absentmindedly she reached behind her where her partner was handing her the next track and changed it once again with a flourish, muting it in the appropriate place so that the crowd could fill in the blank space by it's enthusiastic self. She smiled as she raised the volume again, her blue-green eyes absentmindedly flicking toward the entrance of the club where the most delightful sight met them.

Aoshi Shinomori was looking absolutely delectable in a dark blue sweater that set off his eyes even from that distance. And were those leather jeans? Misao almost drooled all over the mixing board at the sight of him.

Misao's partner Shiro found himself backing away from his fellow dj as an evil smile transformed her usually sweet and childishly beautiful face into one of the scariest expressions he'd ever seen.

Without a word of warning she reached over him for a pad and pencil and started scribbling away furiously. A few moments later, she shoved the pad into his hand and started undoing the clasp at the end of her braid.

"Play those songs in the exact order that I wrote them down," she ordered, shaking her mane free of it's braid and slipping off her jacket. Looking out toward the entrance again she was delighted to see that not only the drummer of _Sakbatou_ had arrived, but his two band mates were also in tow. _"Perfect..." _she mused, the matchmaking wheels in her head turning all the while.

"Don't forget," she reminded as she slipped out the side door, "_Exact_ order."

Shiro nodded mutely as he looked at the list in his hand, the last song on the list catching his eye.

A smile began to tug at the corner of his lips as he recognized the title, "You're one of a kind, Misao." he chuckled.

***********************************************

Misao gave her hair one last shake before fixing a less intimidating smile on her face and sashaying over to the spot by the bar where her pre…ah, friendly acquaintance stood. Working on her cue, she heard Shiro phase in the first track that she'd specified, right on schedule.

_For whatever reason  
I feel like I've been wanting you all my life  
But you don't understand  
I'm so glad we're at the same place at the same time  
Its over now.  
  
_"You know if you keep following me around like this, people will talk."

Aoshi turned to see none other than Misao casually leaning against the bar as if she hadn't spoken at all, her eyes fixed on the crowd pulsing in front of her. When she finally did look at him, he unconsciously raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Her wavy hair was worn loose around her shoulders some of it falling over to shield one side of her attractive face. Her shoulders were almost bare as she wore a navy-blue tank-top along with a matching skirt and a pair of high, black leather boots. 

"Oi, Shinomori! You're not going to introduce us to your friend?"

Misao allowed herself a small smile at the look of annoyance that crossed his features as he cut his eyes at the spiky haired man next to him. Before he could say a thing though Misao straightened up and made the introductions herself.

"Kamiya Misao," she informed, "I already know who you are Mr. Sagara, though I'm a little disappointed that you don't remember me." she pouted while making a brief drumming motion with her hands.

"Hey it's you!" Sano said, a smile of recognition spreading over his face, "That was some performance your band put on at the preliminaries last week."

Misao had the grace to blush, "Thank you," she replied before turning her attention on the third male in the group, "Himura Kenshin isn't it?" she asked.

Kenshin blinked in surprise, "Ah…yes it is. How did you…?"

Aoshi could have sworn he saw a flicker of pure preditorial amusement deep within Misao's ocean-colored eyes, "My sister told me that you guys met at the prelims, she's pretty impressed with you, you know."

Kenshin's face turned a delightful shade of red as he realized just who Misao must have been talking about. The resemblance between them was unmistakable, they had the same hair, the same expressive eyes. 

Plus, the last name was a dead giveaway in itself.

He laughed nervously as his hand crept up to scratch the back of his head sheepishly, "I should have guessed you were related to Kaoru-san, you two look somewhat alike."

Misao shrugged, "People seem to think so," she said noncommittally, "She's right over there on the dance floor as we speak, my cousin's with her as well."

Sanosuke's expression became quizzical, "Cousin?" he asked.

"Hai," Misao replied, "She's the one who plays the bass guitar in our band, would you like me to…?"

Sano immediately grabbed Kenshin by the collar and proceeded to drag him toward the dance floor, earning a surprised "oro" from his friend. "No need," he called over his shoulder, "Kenshin and I will just go over and say hello ourselves, right Red?"

"Red" just "oro-ed" away as Sano continued to manhandle him.

Once they were gone, Misao looked up toward Aoshi with her best cherubic expression. "Well, I guess it's just you and me now." She said.

Aoshi's mouth quirked up slightly at the corners, "Somehow I get the feeling that you planned it to be this way."

In Aoshi's eyes Misao's smile grew even more radiant, "Are you flattered that I did?" she asked as the music changed again.

"Immeasurably."

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

Aoshi's eyebrows perked up again. "You've got to be kidding me." he said looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that I work here?" she asked in a cute voice, "Silly me." She chuckled as she grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the dance floor.

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl._

Misao's intuition had been right. For someone who pretended to be so stiff and proper Aoshi Shinomori could really dance. They seemed to read each other's steps as they danced with moves that might as well have been professionally choreographed. Beside them the other two couples moved along with the music as well. One hidden signal to the other women and the three of then simultaneously spun to their left and right, thus switching partners so that Misao was now dancing with Sanosuke, Megumi was moving in time with Kenshin and Kaoru and Aoshi were now matching one another move for move.

_Sha la la la la la_

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad, he gonna miss the girl._

Something about the silliness of the song itself seemed to infect the two bands and they soon found themselves laughing together like old friends as they danced and teased and mimicked each-other's moves. Misao was delighted to see a real smile on Aoshi's face as he chuckled at something Kaoru said. Signaling her again, the three spun again going back to their respective partners.

 _Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl_

From inside the booth Shiro chuckled as he looked down on the scene on the dance floor. That Misao was really something else, the tall guy she was dancing with sure was a lucky one for grabbing her attention so strongly.

_ Sha la la la la la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You want to kiss the girl_

Misao laughed as Aoshi surprised her by grabbing her hand and spinning her around, only to catch her in the other before she could stumble on her own feet.

"Well aren't you full of surprises tonight?" she giggled.

Aoshi just smiled and shrugged, but made no move to relinquish the captured hand.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

As the music died down, they continued to smile into each other's eyes. The lyrics of their silly little song becoming clearer and clearer with every beat.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Misao didn't know when she'd stopped dancing, the first thing she became aware of was Aoshi's other hand encircling her waist as his face dipped lower and lower until his breath was tickling her skin. Suddenly someone nudged her from behind and the distance between them was instantly closed, her lips caressing his, innately coaxing him to respond, which he did. His tongue sweeping over her bottom lip before slipping inside to battle sweetly with her own.

Kaoru and Kenshin were looking on with reddened faces as Sano and Megumi gave each-other a high five.

"Nice move, Megitsune." Sano said.

"I thought so." she agreed, foxy smile all aglow with self satisfaction.

"Anou…" Kaoru interjected, "Shouldn't they have come up for air by now?"

Kenshin's color deepened even more, "I don't think they're missing it much de gozaru."

Megumi rolled her eyes, "C'mon Sano, let's dance."

Sano's grin could've outshined the sun, "Yes Ma'am!" he eagerly agreed.

Megumi "Please Sano, I know you're all awed by my presence and all. But you really should refrain from drooling all over yourself like that."

"OI!!!"

There was an audible giggle before Megumi threw him wink and slipped deeper into the crowd.

"Come back here, Fox!" Sano hollered going after her.

******************************************************

Author's Drivel:

Before, I rant away I'd like to say something of great importance…

(Insert girly scream) I can't believe DragonsDaugther added me to her favorite list! I feel like a million dollars!!! (More girly screaming)

Thanks D, I consider it the best present I've received this Christmas -_^.

The next chapter should be out on Boxing Day, so you can look forward to it then. It's going to be a real good one too, Misao sings in Kaoru's place! -_^.

Also:

Ringo (don't know that song, but I'll give it spin if I can), Vesca, Tesuka-chan, Aku-chan, KitKat, Demon Wolf, Omochi, Prudence-chan, Chit-chat (any relation to KitKat? XD), Gemin16, Nemo, Shunu no Miko, Val, Takato the Wolf Taikashi, Kyaa Kyaff, Lulu Hendrix (hope you liked the chapter!), Nekonomiko, Jaded, Dynast (th4nkx), rj, Kriska, Anime-no-Atama (a five star rating, w00t!), Tanuki-chan (Don't worry about Kaoru's hair it's just like Yui Ikari's from NGE now), Tigerlily (hope the couples are to your liking) and Shiihoosou   

Thanks to all of you for reading and reviewing this fic, you guys are da best!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL OF YOU!!!


	7. She likes me for me

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Seven

"She Likes Me for Me"

*********************************************

Misao clung tightly to Aoshi's arm as they skated down the now familiar pathways of what they affectionately called "their park". It had been a wonderful week since they had all met at the club that night. Following that first sweet kiss on the dance floor, they soon found that every spare minute was best spent in each other's company. They called one another on the phone and debated for hours on who should hang up first and that Wednesday, a dozen white roses had been waiting on her mixing board when she'd gotten to work. Misao felt as if she was in heaven and the angels were singing their song. 

Aoshi glanced down at the woman whose fingers were entwined with his, an involuntary smile creeping across his lips at the contented expression on her face. He had no idea of exactly when this beauty had stolen his heart, but in all truth, he was glad that she kept it safe and sound. As if reading his thoughts, Misao looked up at him and smiled briefly, leaning her head on his broad shoulder for a moment before turning her attention to the path again.

As they traveled further down the path, the sound of a violin playing began to fill the air and unconsciously Misao slipped out of Aoshi's grasp and began swaying to it's soft strains. Further up the path, he could see the source of the music in the form of an elderly gentleman sitting on a park bench as he played, his violin case laid open on the grass before him, just on the edge of the path.

Aoshi looked on with curiosity as Misao's began to smile and skated off in the man's direction. When she got there, Aoshi saw her dip her hand into the pouch that she carried and draw out some carefully folded yen notes, which she bent down and placed in the man's open violin case. Aoshi looked on, puzzled, as the old man, who appeared to be blind behind the shades that he wore, stopped playing altogether and seemingly returned Misao's smile.

"Now Misao-chan," he said in a gravelly, grandfatherly voice, "I told you already, you've got to stop spoiling me."

Misao simply chuckled, "Who's spoiling who Tanaka-san? You play so beautifully, I feel as if I'm listening to an angel's harp."

The old man blushed a little under his dark glasses but his smile only widened, "My little princess, you could talk a leopard out of his spots. His face turned slightly toward the young man who stood a little distance away, "Who is your friend?" he asked. 

Misao motioned Aoshi to come closer and cheerfully introduced the two. "Tanaka-san, this is Shinomori Aoshi, Aoshi, this is Tanaka-san."

"A pleasure," Aoshi murmured, bowing in the old man's direction, immediately feeling silly for doing so, seeing that the old man couldn't have possibly noticed it.

Misao, noticing Aoshi's slight blush, grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Ne, Tanaka-san," she asked, "How are you doing? I passed by the park last week and I didn't see you. I was worried that you might be sick."

"Maa maa," the old man reassured her, "It was only a little cold Misao-chan, nothing that an old soldier like me couldn't handle."

Misao's mouth got caught somewhere between a pout and a smile, her old friend was a real jewel, but his stubbornness was also quite legendary. "Tanaka-san!" she chided, "You should have gone to the clinic to see Megumi right away!"

"Well I…"

Misao just tsked and folded her arms, "Megumi's gonna be so mad at you when I tell her you were sick and didn't see her."

A very real look of dread crossed the poor man's features at the mention of the fox-lady's name. "But," Misao continued with her trademark grin, "If go and see her now, I guess I won't have to tell now would I?"

The violinist sighed, "Alright," he conceded, "I'll see her first thing tomorrow alright?"

Misao paused for a moment before leaning over and pecking the old man on the cheek, "Thanks for listening Tanaka-san."

"Well you are very persuasive," he chuckled.

Misao winked in Aoshi's direction as she tugged on his captured hand, "I guess I am," she agreed, "Bye Tanaka-san!"

"Goodbye Misao." He said as he picked his instrument up again, "Nice meeting you Shinomori-san."

"Likewise." Aoshi managed to answer before Misao pulled him down he path again.

A few moments later when they stopped at the park's entrance, Misao stopped in front of Aoshi with a big smile on her face, "Isn't Tanaka-san the greatest?" she asked enthusiastically, "I think he's one of the best musicians in Tokyo, the world even!"

Aoshi couldn't help but smile at her childish glee, "I admit, he is very talented," he agreed, "How did you come to meet him Misao?"

Without warning Misao's smile disappeared and a weird expression took its place, as if she were questioning him with her eyes. After a long moment she opened her mouth to answer, only to be interrupted when a nasal, feminine, and highly cultured voice addressed them from behind.

"Aoshi-chan!" it whined, "What on earth are you doing _here_?"

Misao turned and frowned at the new woman, instinct telling her right away that this was someone that she would not particularly like. The way that she had said the word "here" particularly irritated her, as if she had found Aoshi in a kennel instead of a park.

Aoshi's sigh of exasperation was so quiet, not even Misao could hear it. "Hello Yumi-san," he said formally, "Weren't you and that husband of yours supposed to be in Osaka this week?"

The gorgeous brunette laid a bejeweled hand on her ample bosom and laughed, "Oh that," she beamed, "Shi-chan got caught up at the company again so we had to postpone by one week." The offending hand then drifted upwards to smooth the side of her already perfect hair. "I don't really mind, seeing that it gives me a bit more time to shop." 

Misao found it hard to keep herself from gagging out loud as she looked the woman up and down. _"Who in the world works out in jewelry and prom-night hair?" _she thought as she took in the woman's designer sneakers and matching workout gear. Still, against her instinct's better judgment, she tried to include herself in the conversation.

"Aren't you going to introduce me Aoshi?" she asked.

"Oh," the woman said as the cross-examined the younger with her overly made-up eyes, "I didn't realize that you two were together."

Misao's smile only stretched wider as she resisted the urge to wedge her roller-blade somewhere up the infuriating woman's colon as Aoshi introduced the two in an uncharacteristically deadpan voice.

"Kamiya Misao," the woman repeated in a tone that would be better used on the word "garbage". "How quaint. I can't seem to remember meeting any Kamiyas at the lodge."

_"Maybe you were looking in the wrong lodge,"_ Misao muttered hotly under her breath.

"Anyway Aoshi," Yumi continued without a thought to the dark look that had crossed Misao's eyes, "Shi-chan and I are throwing a huge party on the eighteenth, absolutely everyone will be there. Oh please say that you'll come!"

Misao was changing more colors than a chameleon. Of all the snooty…Well that hussy would be in for a surprise when Aoshi told her that the invitation had better be for two, Misao inwardly fumed. Never in a million years could she have expected what she was about to hear next.

"Sure Yumi, see you then."

*******************************************

Kaoru looked up the stairs with a look of sisterly concern written all over her face. It had been two hours since Misao had stumbled into the house without so much as an "Okaeri". From there, she had kicked off her roller blades and ran straight into her room, locking the door with an audible 'click' after slamming it closed. 

Misao's _Hyper Hybrid Theory_ and _Come To Daddy_ CD's had both been played at full blast from beginning to end and now the sound of furious drumming reached Kaoru's ears as she slowly made her way up the stairs. "Misao?" she called, trying to make her voice audible above the racket. The second time she knocked on the traditional shoji frame as she called again, "Misao, won't you come out? Nee-chan, onegai, tell me what's bothering you!" 

At the word "sister" the drumming suddenly stopped, and Kaoru leaned against the door to find that in her distress, Misao had not slid the lock in properly, and the door was still quite open.

Carefully Kaoru slid the door open and slipped inside to find Misao collapsed onto her drums, the sticks hanging loosely in her hands as she hid her face with both arms. Some of her hair had escaped its braid to form a bedraggled halo around her head and her small shoulders shook with silent sobs.

Fighting the sting in her own eyes, Kaoru walked around the drum set and sat by Misao's side. Reaching up, she stroked some of Misao's hair away from her cheek in a smooth, soothing motion.

Kaoru's touch seemed to untie the bonds that seemed to prevent Misao from saying what was on her mind, and the angry words flowed out of her like water from an exploded dam.

"B-b-b-b-bastard," she moaned into the flesh of her arms, "I-I t-thought he l-l-liked m-me!"

Kaoru's heart tore in two at the sound of Misao's stutter, it had been so long since any one of them had heard it, and the optimistic part of her mind had thought it was completely cured. Blinking away the tears that threatened to come, she remained silent as her hand moved from Misao's hair, to her back where it took up a gentle massaging motion that was usually reserved for colicky babies.

Misao sobbed aloud as she raised herself off of her drum set, "I-if I w-w-weren't g-good enough f-f-for h-him, he s-should h-have s-s-s-said s-so in t-the f-first p-place!" she continued, her face contorting painfully with each forced syllable. "I h-hate him!" she declared before collapsing into sobs again.

Kaoru blinked again and tried not to think of how much she missed her mother right then. After many false starts and failed attempts, Misao managed to spill the entire story to her older sister who frowned in contempt at Shinomori-san's behavior toward her beloved sibling. Still, she was at a loss as to how she could possibly alleviate Misao's pain. Distractedly, one of her thoughts took form and before she could catch herself, she had sighed aloud.

"What would Mom do?"

"C-con-f-front y-your f-fears," Misao answered quietly as revelation dawned upon her, "K-Kaoru?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"L-let me s-sing a-at the s-s-semi-f-finals," she asked, "I-I n-need t-to t-tell h-him."

Kaoru looked up at her younger sister with eyes that shimmered like a moonlit sea. It wasn't often that her sister asked anything of her, and now that she had, how could she possibly say 'no'?

She just couldn't.

***********************************

_Ko-Neko-Neko_ arrived at the semifinal venue just two performances away from their big moment. Kaoru apologized to the director of the show for their lateness in the same breath that she requested that he provide them with a freehanded mike. The broom-haired man raised a curious eyebrow at her, but provided her with the above said item minutes before they made it onto the stage.

Aoshi hung in the shadows in the back of the crowd with his head cradled in his hands silently cursing himself repeatedly for his thoughtlessness. The day before he had called Misao to apologize, but her cousin had answered saying that she was sick and couldn't answer the phone. Intuition told him better, he would be furious with himself if he were she. In fact he already was.

The sound of the announcer introducing Misao's band snapped him out of his self-piteous reverie and he looked up toward the stage to see that the girls had arranged themselves slightly differently than the other two times. Misao's drums were more centered and to the front while Megumi and Kaoru flanked her sides and were drawn back a little bit, making her the center of attention.

To everyone's surprise Kaoru made no move toward the center of the stage as she leaned into her mike and asked everyone to settle down.

"Tonight," she said in a resolute voice, "You are all in for a once in a lifetime treat. Tonight, I'm stepping away from center stage in order to give my little sister a chance to shine. We all hope that you enjoy the show." With that, she stepped away from the mike and held her guitar at the ready.

Aoshi's eyes widened in realization at what was going on, and upon closer inspection saw that Misao was indeed wearing a freehanded mike strapped to her head. Even from that distance, her eyes seemed to sparkle with determination as she gave the other two the affirmative nod to begin.

With one look of understanding passing between them, Kaoru and Megumi began the introduction to a very familiar song.

_Uh-huh,   
Life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh-huh, uh-huh  
That's the way it is___

Kaoru began to play her part a bit more loudly as Misao added her drums to the mix and repeated the last three lines of the verse. Aoshi froze like a deer in a truck's headlight as he realized what Misao was doing. Unconsciously, he found himself staring out over the crowd as if in a trance as everything else melted away, and just himself, Misao and the music remained.

_Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
When we're, driving in my car  
And you're talking to me  
One on one  
But you become  
  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me  
  
Tell me  
  
_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no, no__  
  
_

Her voice hid nothing from anyone who cared to hear. Misao sang with her whole heart laid open for his view in that beautiful, ageless voice of that had first attracted him to her. Her hands moved of their own accord, uninhibited by the words that would have confused the very best of drummers as her wide, blue-green eyes looked out over the crowd that had already begun to sing her praises.

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up like you're something else  
Where you are and  
Where you sat, you see  
You're making me  
Laugh out  
When you strike a pose  
Take off all your preppy clothes  
You know   
You're not fooling anyone  
When you become  
  
Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
Tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me  
Tell me  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me   
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no, no...  
  
___

As the three girls entered the bridge of the song, their voices circled and echoed one another, weaving in and out of the music that complimented the words that they sang. The musical whispers becoming trapped in Aoshi's subconscious mind, making him feel even guiltier than he had before. As the bridge phased out, Misao came in again, her voice even more angelically sweet than before.

_Chill out,  
What you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could let it be  
You will see  
  
_

_Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
You're watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool  
To me_

_To me!_

Misao's rage could no longer be withheld, and it broke out into her voice and body movements as she squeezed her eyes shut and demanded an answer to the question she so fervently sang._  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No, no  
  
Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're   
Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
And you fall and you crawl  
And you break and you take  
What you get and you turn it into  
Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No No No_

As the music died away the crowd roared in approval for what was truly 'a once in a lifetime treat'. Shouts of "Ganbatte Misao-chan!" and "Ko-Neko-Neko Forever!" echoed off the walls in appreciation of their perfect performance.

Or, what would have been perfect if Aoshi hadn't noticed Misao burying her face in her hands just before the lights on stage went out.

**************************************************

Author's Note:

Silly me, how are you guys supposed to know what I mean by Boxing Day anyway? Well, for future reference it's what we call December 26th on this little island of mine. Don't ask me why they call it that, they just do.

In other ranting, yup, it's true, I gave our darling Misao a speech impediment. (Ducks flying produce) I admit that I put a little bit of myself into her character there as I actually do stutter when I get angry or upset enough. Anyway, I didn't do it just for a bit of a self-insert, as you will see in the next chapter.

For the record, I like Yumi, even if she was a doormat in the series and I don't own Linkin Park, Avril Lavigne or Aphex Twin. (No duh :p)  
  


Thanks to all of you who reviewed and even added me to their favorites, I am eternally grateful to you all.

Burn Baby Burn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Tea at Tae's

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Eight

"Tea at Tae's"

*********************************************

"Bye Shura!" Kaoru called out to the school gymnastics coach as she walked out the main gates of the school.

"Bye Kaoru-chan, I'm rooting for you!" The beautiful, green-haired woman replied before heading in the opposite direction.

Kaoru smiled at Shura's encouraging words for a moment before finally turning down the street again to begin a slow, and thoughtful walk home. It had been exactly a week since Misao's debut, and although both the judges and the crowd seemed to love the "twist", the real reason behind her younger sister's performance still gnawed away at the back of her mind. Misao was a talented singer, even more so than Kaoru, but as with all natural gifts, there was a catch.

Misao could only sing like that, when she was too upset to actually speak.

A chill wind blew down the street, tugging most of her bangs loose from the plastic headband that was supposed to keep them out of her way. Kaoru pulled her jacket more closely around her with one hand while the other reached up to brush the offending strands away from her eyes. Once her line of vision was cleared, she found herself just across the street from the park where Misao and Aoshi had parted ways a little over a week ago. There weren't many people about due to the winter chill; just a few couples who were too much in love to mind the biting cold.

_"God bless them."_ Kaoru thought to herself with a gentle smile playing across her attractive features. Absentmindedly her eyes glanced over each of the benches as she passed, her mind only coming to attention when she noticed that one of them only seated one occupant wearing a long white winter coat, and the most forlorn expression in creation on his face.

He never noticed the dark-haired woman as she crossed the street and casually made her way over to his side. He only sensed something was amiss when she came to stand next to him but made no motion to share his seat. Curious, he turned his gaze upward to meet a beautiful pair of eyes, much like the ones he was missing so badly at the moment. Her hair was slightly tousled and the cold had turned her cheeks a flattering shade of pink, but most comforting to him, was the kind smile that graced her lips. Whatever she had in mind for him, it wasn't of any bad intention.

Kaoru's smile widened slightly as she read the uncertainty in Aoshi's usually expressionless eyes. When she spoke, her voice was a match for that smile, measured and kind without a hint of the judgment that he deserved. Extending a gloved hand to the lonely man, she said the one thing that could make the situation any better.

"You look like you could use a cup of tea."

***************************************************

The teashop a block away from the park was small, but cozy. Kaoru and Aoshi were seated in a traditional type setting on a low table made only for two. It soon became obvious to Aoshi that the owner of the establishment was familiar to the elder Kamiya, as she herself had brought the tray of sweetbreads and tea to their table. 

"Thank-you Tae." Kaoru said with a genuine smile to the woman who simply returned the smile while giving Aoshi an approving look that made him want to squirm in his seat. Kaoru, oblivious to Tae's predatory glance, simply began to sip her tea lest it grew cold.

Without a word, Aoshi copied her, letting the fragrant liquid swirl over the surface of his tongue before slipping down his throat to warm his chill form. With his head still slightly tilted over the cup, he looked up through his bangs at Misao's older sister, who seemed to be totally focused on the cup of tea in her hand.

"How have you been?"

If he had been a jumpy person, the cup of tea would have slipped down through his fingers and crashed on the tabletop below. Kaoru had asked the question with both eyes closed in contentment over the emerald surface that swirled in her cup. Only when a few moments had passed with no answer, her deep indigo eyes slowly opened, seemingly pinning him to his seat with their intense stare.

Carefully, he set the cup down on the polished wooden surface, averting his eyes as he did so that he could see his reflection on both the gleaming table and the jade surface of the tea. Gods he looked a mess. Unconsciously, one hand crept up to his cheek where dark circles had begun to form under his eyes, a testament to the fact that he'd slept all of five hours in the week that had passed. The hand left his cheek, running upwards to his scalp where its fingers threaded through his lackluster hair and held it tightly enough to cause tension at the roots.

A bitter smile pulled the corners of his mouth as he finally answered her question.

"Miserable." He whispered.

Kaoru's placid expression did not change as she set her cup down next to Aoshi's with a light "chink" and reached for the platter that lay between them. "Misao's not been herself either," she observed before taking a tiny bite of the sweet she'd selected.

Aoshi's first urge was to lunge across the table and demand to know the extent of Misao's "not being herself". However, his greater sense of logic pinned him to the cushion on which he sat. The picture of the petite woman burying her face in her hands on stage in the instant that the overhead lights went out kept replaying itself in his mind. The look of absolute sadness that crossed her face had hurt him more than anything else ever could. It was the knowledge that he was the one who caused it in the first place that was responsible for his lack of sleep at night. The fingers buried in his hair tugged even harder, _how could he be such a jerk?_

"Aoshi, do you like Misao?" Kaoru asked while licking the tip of her index finger clean.

Aoshi looked up so fast that the bangs around his forehead lifted off completely for a moment, revealing the finely sculptured beauty of his face. His blue eyes were wide with surprise and his lips parted slightly as if to answer all on their own, but the moment the stray hairs fell back into place; it was as if the look had never been there at all.

Kaoru picked up her tea once more, patient blue eyes waiting for the young man's response to her question.

"I'm miserable without her."

Kaoru searched his eyes for a moment more before letting her hand curl around her cup once more. "Hm…" she mumbled as if thinking. "You know Aoshi, Misao might be cute and bubbly now, but she wasn't always that way." 

Aoshi's ice blue eyes widened slightly in question, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kaoru's eyes never lost contact with his, only intensified in their piercing blue gaze to read every reaction he was about to have to the story she told.

"Misao had…a problem growing up." Kaoru said, "It affected her ability to communicate with the world and the fact that few people understood her, or even seemed to care what she was thinking. Many made the mistake of thinking they knew what was best for her, just because it was practically impossible to say what she wanted for herself. That made her angry. She got into fights, slid back in school and generally attracted trouble like a magnet."

The tea in Aoshi's cup was soon forgotten, it's motionless emerald surface solemnly reflecting the pallid face that hovered above it. His entire being hypnotized by the tale that the blue-eyed woman recounted. 

"So," Kaoru continued, "When Misao was fourteen, my mother decided to stop listening to all the specialists and experts and took matters into her own hands. She turned to the one place she could, her first true love…music."

Kaoru's eyes left the bewildered man's, their gaze growing soft at the scent of nostalgia, "When Misao came home with that first drum set, her eyes were brighter than I'd ever seen them before and my Mom just had this…smile…on her face. Before we knew it, the problem disappeared without us even noticing and the real Misao came shining through." With that, she stopped talking altogether and brought the remainder of her tea to her mouth.

Aoshi found himself staring directly into his liquid reflection, searching his own eyes for some clue as to how he should react. "Kaoru-san," he asked quietly without looking up, "What…what exactly was wrong with Misao?"

Kaoru set down her empty cup with a sympathetic smile. "Well," she replied, "Let me put it this way, it took Misao a whole hour to tell me why she came home crying last week."

Aoshi looked up in surprise, but all he saw were a few yen notes tucked neatly under her cup. Kaoru had already pulled on her coat and purse and her tiny feet now slid easily into the pumps that awaited her just outside of their little booth. She turned smoothly on her heel to face him again.

"I really hope that you guys work things out," she said inclining her head in his direction, "Goodbye Aoshi-san."

She turned again to leave but something about the last threads of conversation he and Misao had shared made him call out to her sister again.

"Kaoru-san…" he asked, "Misao introduced me to someone, a Tanaka-san. Tell me, did he have anything to do with helping Misao?"

Kaoru's eyes brightened at the mention of the violinist's name, "Tanaka did have a lot to do with it I suppose. You see, my Mom had a problem of her own growing up, and Tanaka-sama was the one who taught her to deal with it through music…" A strange expression took over her face, caught between sadness and awe, "He…he was the only one who could."

Aoshi now looked utterly confused, and said just as much.

Kaoru blinked once in disbelief and then the previous expression grew stronger, "Misao never told you did she?" she asked quietly.

"Told me what?" 

"Aoshi," Kaoru said in a gentle voice, "My mother was blind."

**********************************************************************

Author's Notes:

Okay, here's the deal…

1. This story was supposed to be finished more than a week ago, but   unfortunately some incredibly silly crap started interfering with my life lately and it's driven me to distraction and back. Sorry about that. But on the brighter side, there are only three more chapters to go. 

2. Someone reported me for abuse and two of my stories were removed and my account was locked for a spell, but the joke is on them cause I don't give a rat's ass. This is because….

3. Yesterday a friend of mine was found all tied up and stabbed three times and very, very, dead. Somehow the other things don't seem to be so bad anymore, ne? Who knew my first social event of the year would be a funeral? But that's not the last of it because…

4. Today I got a letter saying I was thousands of dollars in debt. Now ain't that icing on the cake? Anyway, the least I could do was post this chapter which luckily was finished a week ago. If I could bring you that ray of sunshine to all of you then my life isn't as maddening as I thought.

Happy New Year everyone………pray for me, pray hard.


	9. More Than Ordinary

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Nine

"More Than Ordinary"

*********************************************

_To Nigel…._

There it was again…

Kaoru hated the tingling feeling she got at the thought of seeing Kenshin as much as she reveled in it. Sure, she'd had crushes before, but this feeling she had was way beyond any mere crush, she was sure. Crushes faded with time, with the realization of each new flaw, the attraction became weaker. However, with Himura Kenshin she found that this wasn't the case, every flaw stood out as a beauty mark on his soul, only proving to make the attraction stronger than ever before. Unconsciously, she had begun to crave his presence even more than the air she breathed.

Sighing she kicked her legs back and forth in the air as if to disperse the thoughts that threatened to overcrowd her mind, shifting her head slightly so that her hair fell across one side of her face and thusly, obscured her line of vision.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she heard a familiar voice say.

Flushing slightly, she managed to look up smilingly into her favorite pair of violet eyes. "That's not much of a viewer's fee," she quipped back while brushing the stray hairs back behind her ear with one hand, "Sounds kind of under priced to me." 

Kenshin's eyes closed halfway as his smile widened a bit more. The winter wind had tousled her hair a bit and the frosty air had colored her cheeks a flattering shade of pink. The color contrasted greatly with her eyes, which seemed even brighter and bluer as a result.

_"You're right koishii,"_ he allowed himself to muse, _"Your worth can't even begin to be measured..."_

His own face reddened a bit at his private thoughts as he shrugged his shoulders, "You're right," he said, "I'd pay a lot more than that."

Kaoru cocked her head to the other side, lending her smile a more lopsided and coquettish look, "Would you now?" she asked as she took his hand and lifted herself off of the bench. "I'll hold you to that, Himura."

*********************************************

As is the custom with every gentleman on a date, Kenshin took Kaoru to dinner at one of the nicer restaurants in the city. Afterward, since he didn't live to far away and the evening was still quite young, he invited his companion up to his little studio apartment for a cup of hot chocolate.

Kaoru herself found it both endearing and strange to see the man who had thrilled her when on stage wearing an apron over his navy blue shirt and dark slacks as he fixed their treat in his little kitchen.

Still wearing her bemused smile, she shifted her weight against the kitchen doorway so that her eyes could scan the rest of the apartment with unveiled interest. As she had already guessed, Kenshin was the orderly type, for the whole place gave the impression that it was regularly cleaned and well organized, especially for such a cozy space. Her eyes flicked briefly over the living room, where she noticed a piece of furniture that she hadn't seen at first glance.

Like a moth that is drawn to a flame, she left her post at the kitchen door and headed straight for it, her fingers gently coming in contact with the cool, smooth wood surface, caressing the grain as she would the skin of a newborn.

Without thinking, she had slid onto the bench and lifted the lid that had hidden the ebony and ivory keys from her view. Again she ran her hand lightly over each one, so gently that not a sound was made by her ministrations.

"I had no idea that you played, Kenshin." She said as she lifted her hand off of the keys.

Just then, the red head came in with two steaming cups of chocolate in his hands to find Kaoru seated before his departed mother's piano, her hand hovering over the keys as if afraid that the most delicate touch would cause the whole thing to crumble under her tiny hands.

With a knowing smile, he set both cups on the coffee table to cool off and took a seat next to Kaoru on the bench. "It was my mother's, " he explained, "As soon as I could sit upright for myself she  began teaching me the basics, so by the time I turned eight, I could play the Moonlight Sonata with my eyes closed."

Kaoru kept her gaze fixed on his face as he talked, understanding all to well the emotions which lay behind the bittersweet smile on his lips. At the back of her mind she could just barely hear the sound of her own mother's beloved violin, it's soft strains echoing throughout every corner of their house as she played the only way she knew how, with her whole heart.

Again, she reached out to the instrument, this time allowing her index finger to apply just enough pressure to form a single note that hung in the air long after the key was released.

"My mother played the piano too," she admitted softly, "The shinobouay…and the violin…that one was her favorite."

Kenshin raised his eyebrows slightly, "Wow," he said, genuinely impressed, "She must be some lady."

Kaoru looked up at him again briefly, a genuine smile on her face as she reached out to touch the keys again, this time with both hands. Adjusting her position on the bench she began to play the opening strains of _"Fur Elise."_

"She was," she corrected, her fingers never missing a beat. "My mother died four years ago."

The smile instantly melted off of Kenshin's face, "I…I'm sorry." he apologized softly.

Kaoru looked up briefly to flash him a reassuring smile before turning her attention to the keys once more, "She meant a lot to me and I still miss her a lot. We all do." Her fingers began to move more slowly, bringing the song to a close, " Still…" she admitted, "She was so special that I can't help but be grateful for the short time that I did have with her. "

In the silent moment that passed afterwards, a thousand emotions swirled in the depths of Kenshin's amethyst gaze, even as his eyes reflected the profile of the woman who sat beside him. How many times within the confines of his own mind had he had the same thoughts toward the memory of his own mother? The perfect simplicity with which Kaoru expressed that raging sea of emotion threatened to overwhelm him with a new swirl of feelings, all directed at the dark haired woman in his company.

Blushing slightly under the fall of her blue-black hair Kaoru ventured to break the thickened silence with the only neutral question she could think of.

"Do you like Vanessa Carlton?"

As she had hoped, Kenshin immediately blinked and uttered a single, equally neutral "Oro" that instantly caused the tension to dissipate.

With a smile that was equal parts satisfaction and relief, Kaoru reached out and touched the keys of the piano once more.

_Just a day,  
Just an ordinary day.  
Just tryin to get by.  
Just a boy,  
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking towards the sky.  
And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find   
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines.  
  
He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand?_

She sang with her eyes halfway closed and the sweetest smile playing across her face. Her fingers wandered almost instinctively over the keys as she became the image of her mother, playing with her whole heart.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And I as looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time.  
  
And he said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
And if we walk now we will divide and conquer this land.  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand?___

_Right in the palm of your hand.___

Once again, Kenshin was lost in the world that Kaoru created from the power of her own voice. It took him beyond his motherless years, back to the place where he sat beside the slender red-haired woman who was at the very center of his existence, safe and loved within the melody of his own, personal, lullaby.

_Please come with me,  
See what I see.  
Touch the stars for time will not flee._  
_Time will not flee.  
Can you be?  
  
Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.  
As I wake in bed  
And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.  
Or was it all in my head?  
Did he asked if I would come along  
It all seemed so real.  
But as I looked to the door,  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal.  
And he said he my take my hand,  
Live while you can,  
Don't you see your dreams are right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand  
Right in the palm of your hand___

Kaoru's blush returned and her eyes opened a little wider as she felt Kenshin move closer to her. Still, she failed to hit a sour note as she returned to the place where she'd began.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day  
Jus tryin to get by.  
  
Just a boy,   
Just an ordinary boy.  
But he was looking to the sky…_

The last note was still trailing off of her lips as she turned to face him again. For a moment they just stared at one another, each afraid of saying the wrong thing at the right time, like a person holding his breath as to not scare away a songbird on his windowsill.

And then, at exactly the same moment, it occurred to them…

They didn't have to say anything at all.

To Kaoru, the sensation of Kenshin's lips on hers was the single, most complete feeling she had ever experienced. To him, her mouth was sweeter than anything else he had ever sampled. Her tongue swept boldly over his bottom lip, inviting his own to come out and play. Smiling a bit against her questing mouth, he obliged, deepening the long-awaited kiss.

Somewhere in the back of Kaoru's pleasure-muddled mind, a single thought took form that credited her a smile of her own.

_"Definitely better than chocolate…"_

***********************************************

Author's Thanks:

You guys really are wonderful. Thank you all so very much for all your kind and comforting reviews and e-mails. Contrary to what most of you expressed, they did help me through these first few stages of the grieving process by making me feel that much less alone.

Even though my worries are far from over, everything has stopped threatening to suffocate me where I stand, shrinking back to their more bearable perspectives. All except of course, Nigel's (for that was his name) death, which still angers and saddens me a great deal. I found myself still refusing to believe it was true, even after viewing his body at the funeral. I refused to see any connection between that blue-tinged, somber face and the bright, healthy and handsome one that used to smile up at me from under his baseball cap. He was one of the few men who had secretly made a special place for himself within my heart. A bond that I wasn't aware of until I was crumpled on the floor next to the phone, crying for all I was worth.

I pray that none of you ever has to lose a friend this way, especially one who was as loyal and loving as Nigel. And I hope that there is a heaven, and I may become worthy of it, just so I might see him again someday.

Take care, Angel.

***************************************************************

_  
  
  
  
  
___


	10. Hi My name is Life and I'm a bitch

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Ten

"Hi, my name is Life, and I'm a bitch."

*********************************************

The expensive lighting effects overhead pulsed in time with the music and the writhing of the crowd. Color, smell, movement and sound all swirled into one on the dance floor of the Aoiya as the crowd pulsated like one huge, drunken animal to the music that blared from the speakers hidden in every single corner of the club. 

_"I have to say Aoshi, I'm a bit upset. Why didn't you tell her we were together?"_

From behind a plate of clear, soundproof glass, two darkened emerald eyes oversaw all this chaos knowing full well that the power to sway the multitude lay in the dainty fingers that tapped thoughtfully against the smooth surface that separated the observer and the crowd.

_"You don't understand Misao, these people are different to what you're used to. They might not…accept you."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?!"_

With the grace and nonchalance of an experienced goddess, Misao twisted slightly to place that selfsame hand over the keys of the mixing board, effortlessly relaying a new message to her subjects outside who screamed and hooted in approval as they gave themselves over to the control of the new beat.

_"Look, there's just other way to tell you this Misao. We just come from different places, you're just not of their class."_

Shiro watched her out of the corners of his concerned brown eyes as she absentmindedly took her hand off the boards and resumed staring out the plate glass window to the main dance floor of the club. He had known the youngest Kamiya ever since grade-school and so, could recall the girl that existed before she had let go of the anger that kept the brighter side of herself locked away. The return of the girl she had once been both frightened and saddened him, for it was painful to one who deserved happiness the most be cheated of the chance.

So deep he was in his musings, he barely heard her whisper his name above the static of his private thoughts. Giving himself a firm shake, he looked directly into her eyes  with a practiced smile, "What is Mi-chan?" he asked cheerfully.

Misao did her best to return his smile, but only managed a weak lifting of the corners of her mouth. "Shiro-kun," she repeated softly, "I..I n..need to get out of h…here for a few minutes. W…watch the board f…for m…me ok?"

Even though his eyes shone with sympathy for his partner, somehow his smile remained intact as he nodded that it was ok.

Another weak smile from Misao and she slipped out the side door with even less disturbance than her softened voice had made during her request.

With a heavy sigh, Shiro turned back toward the library of discs that covered an entire wall of the "command center". A few moments into his task he heard the door open again and turned in its direction expecting to find his fellow dj once again seated at her place near the window. Instead his eyes met the icy blue gaze of one that stood several inches taller than himself.

Shiro's eyes narrowed, darkening to a just a few shades above jet black, "You," he managed to bite out, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Aoshi Shinomori inwardly cowered as he faced the shorter man's wrath, no doubt a direct result of the pain he had managed to inflict on Misao. Fighting the lump that had formed in his throat at the sight of Shiro's murderous gaze, he gently placed two items on Misao's mixing board, hiding his expression with his long bangs as he addressed the second man as directly as he could.

"I know that I have no right to be here," he said as evenly and quietly as he could, "But I would like to try and fix the mess I created. Please, see that she gets these." he requested.

The color of Shiro's eyes lightened a bit but his frown of disapproval remained. "Listen here buddy," he growled in disgust, "I don't know what you did to hurt our Misao, but I swear to Kami-sama that if you don't manage to make things right again I will personally kick your ass. Fair?"

Aoshi nodded slightly, "Fair." He agreed.

Shiro acknowledged Aoshi's gesture with a nod of his own before turning back to the task at hand. By the time he had looked up again, the tall man was no longer there, gone as if he were never there in the first place.

It was then he let his gaze drop to the mixing board where the tokens he had left for Misao lay. One of them was a carefully sealed letter and the other was a single long-stemmed white rose.

*********************************************

The winter chill lent an extra sting to the night air as it rushed under her dark bangs and over the sensitive skin of her exposed cheeks. Instinctively her eyes narrowed to protect themselves from the blast as she steered off the sidewalk and into the open-air mini-amphitheatre that had been erected near the front of what used to be her favorite park. Burying her hands more deeply into the pockets of her jacket she came to a stop at the top of the steps, casting her ocean-colored gaze toward the stage.

Drawing one tiny gloved hand out of it's hiding place, she held it in front of her, a familiar envelope trapped between her fore and middle fingers. With a practiced flick of her wrist she sent it sailing down the incline to neatly come to rest before a pair of impeccably polished black boots. 

Aoshi looked down to his letter on the floor and then up into a pair of unhappy blue-green eyes at the top of the amphitheatre's steps. Somehow in the surrounding darkness her slight frame seemed ten times more formidable than before. In addition to that, the way she held her body left him no room for error, every muscle ready to turn herself right back around and away from him at the drop of a hat.

Swallowing painfully, Aoshi managed to clear away the lump that had formed in his throat as he gripped the instrument in his hands a bit more tightly. "I'm glad that you came," he said softly, his voice slightly roughened as if he had been crying just before she'd arrived. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I said, I…certainly don't forgive myself," he admitted with more than a waver in his tone, "Still, I just want to let you know how I feel…about you."

Misao's eyes widened slightly, but she said no word as Aoshi sat down on the edge of the stage and laid the acoustic guitar across his lap. Without another word or action he laid his long fingers on the strings and began to play and sing simultaneously.

_Could you let down your hair   
And be transparent for a while?   
Just a little while   
See if your human after all   
Honesty is a hard attribute to find   
When we all want to seem like we've got it all figured out   
I may be the first to say that I don't have a clue   
I don't have all the answers   
And god I pretend like I do just   
Trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way the best that I know how._

Misao remained perfectly motionless as Aoshi poured all of himself into the song. While not as formidable as Himura's, his voice was nevertheless pleasing to the ear. Husky, low and sweet, not unlike the original singer of the song.

_Well I haven't memorized all the cute things to say                         
But I'm working on it   
Maybe I'll master this art for today   
I'd I quote all the line off the top of my head   
And you'd be   
I don't understand all of these things I've read   
I'm just trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way the best that I know how._

Her eyes widened again at an unmistakable sound, quickly turning her gaze in the direction it originated from, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw a familiar figure standing off to the left, a violin-shaped shadow tucked in under its chin. Surprised, she swung her gaze back to Aoshi who locked eyes with her as he sang out the last of his song.

_Well I haven't got it all figured out quite yet   
But even if it takes my whole life   
To get to where I need to be   
And if I should fall to the bottom of the end   
I'll be one step back to you   
I'm trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way   
Oh, I'm trying to find my way   
Trying to find my way_

Stepping further into the light Tanaka began to play again, the lines that marred his wizened  forehead even deeper than usual as he concentrated solely on the task he that he was given. His bow gripped firmly between his fingers as he strained to bring Aoshi's song to an end as beautiful as the woman for which they both played

For several long moments after the music had stopped, Aoshi and Misao stared silently at each other, until Misao raised her hands to the hood that had hidden most of her hair from view, "You were r…really cruel to m…me, you know," she said quietly as she gripped the edges of it with her fingers.

Aoshi's eyes filled with pain as the meaning of Kaoru's words were finally made clear to him. "I know," he said painfully, "And I'm sorry."

Instead of answering him right away, Misao pulled the hood backwards, allowing it to fall behind her slender shoulders. It was now Aoshi's turn to stare in surprise at what was now revealed to his eyes. Misao's hair was pulled back in it's customary loose braid, her wispy bangs falling around her ears to frame her heart-shaped face. What was special though, was the single ivory blossom that was tucked firmly above her right ear, somehow emphasizing her natural beauty to an almost unbearable level.

"I m-meant what I said," she said softly, "I l-like you just the w…way you are a…and…I w-want you to l-like me for me. C-can't you?"

For the first time in his life, Shinomori Aoshi did not speak for he was truly dumbstruck. Unconsciously folding his hand over the keys of the guitar once more, he noticed that an unfamiliar sting had started at the back of his throat. It was the first time in his life that someone admitted to liking the person that he was, not the top of his class, not the son of a rich man, just Aoshi and nothing more. The sheer wonder of it was enough to strike him speechless.

"You," he finally said after an eternity of silence, "I wouldn't change or trade you for anything, Misao. You're everything to me."

With a gentle smile Misao pulled the jacket's hood over her head again, but not before Aoshi could see the distinct shimmer that his words had left in her eyes.

Pushing her hands into her pockets again Misao inclined her head slightly toward the stage, "M-make sure he gets home safe." She instructed.

"Of course,"  Aoshi quickly responded.

Misao turned away from him then, her shoulders shaking slightly, to his surprise the sound of a low chuckle escaped from under her jacket.

"I w-was talking to Tanaka-sama." she giggled

The look on Aoshi's face was too precious for words, "Oh." he said.

Tanaka's low rumble of laughter came up from behind him. "I will my Misao-chan." He promised.

"Thank you," she responded, only to realize several hours later that in answering, she had not stuttered once.

******************************************************

"Misao, are you sure you don't want to go with us tonight?"

With a gentle smile, the youngest of the Kamiya clan shook her head in decline. Both Megumi and her sister had already asked her to join them three times each if she would have liked to go out as a group with the members of Sakabatou. Six times the petite girl patiently declined the offer, saying that she had a lot of work to catch up on and that Kaoru and Megumi should enjoy themselves without her.

"There, all done." she said softly as she arranged the last tendril of Kaoru's chosen hairdo to fall gently over her left ear. Stepping back to examine her handiwork, she allowed herself one small, self-confident smile. Her sister was quite a vision in the outfit that she had picked out for her, a deep blue corset-type top that bared the flawless, fair skin of her shoulders while accentuating her large, indigo eyes along with a sweeping skirt of the same material and strappy black heels to match. Misao had also gathered the sides of her unruly hair behind two silver pins so that her bangs fell in gentle wisps around her face instead of practically blinding her as they were accustomed to.

Just then, Megumi sauntered in, looking every inch the fox that she was accused of being in a slinky red dress that had just one strap running along her left shoulder and a thigh high slit on the right side. With dark stockings and shoes similar to Kaoru's, she reminded Misao of the actress from the movie "Bedazzled". Heck, she even had the laugh to go with it.

As if on cue, a sample of Megumi's throaty laughter followed Misao's thoughts. "Oh tanuki-chan," she cooed, "With an outfit like that, one would be tempted to think that someone's trying to get lucky tonight, hmm?" 

Megumi's lighthearted teasing soon yielded the desired effect as Kaoru's face turned into a delightful shade of pink and her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Look who's talking Miss Fox," she growled, "Or I suppose that slit in your dress is for ventilation purposes only?"

Megumi, as she never failed to do, brushed off her cousin's barb as easily as a duck shaking water off it's back, "I'm always lucky, baby," she quipped, "The dress is just an accessory to the crime." To emphasize her point she leaned into the mirror and gave Kaoru a lascivious wink through her reflection.

Kaoru immediately retaliated by sticking out her tongue, but just as she did, the sound of a car driving up below the open window caught their attention. Without having to be asked, Misao retrieved both their purses and coats, handing them over just as the other two looked away from the source of the sound.

"Your carriage awaits, ladies," she announced with a smile, "Knock 'em dead."

************************************************************ 

It was amusing to say the least to find an almost identically dressed Kenshin and Sanosuke waiting for them just beyond the door. As cute as they both looked that night, Kaoru could not help but silently observe that Aoshi, like Misao, had chosen to sit this one out, instead sending his apologies for his absence through his friends. She had figured as much, he and her sister were cut from different ends of the same cloth. It would take them some time before they could face each-other again and she respected that.

Even without the other two, the four of them had a wonderful evening together. Dinner at one of the better restaurants in town followed by a bit of formal dancing in it's main hall. Megumi's chosen attire proved to be most appropriate when both she and Sano took to the dance floor under a spicy Latin beat. They were well-matched and the easy manner which they both took to one-another added to the synchronicity of their movements. As the music stopped and their fellow patrons enthusiastically applauded their performance, neither the cocky rooster nor the bold kitsune was the least bit fazed. Instead they both bowed to their impromptu audience with confident smiles before sashaying back to the table where Kaoru and Kenshin sat waiting on them.

"Show-offs," Kaoru lightly teased as her cousin slid into the booth beside her.

In response, Megumi lifted her bare shoulder sexily, "Hey," she purred, "When you've got it, flaunt it."

"Seriously though, you guys did look great out there," Kenshin complimented, "Looks like a perfect match to me."

At the sound of that, Sanosuke's grin widened even more than before, "Hear that foxy?" he said to Megumi, "Told you we're made for each other!"

The telltale way Megumi hid her lips behind her wine glass immediately told Kaoru to prepare for one of her famous one-liners.

"Sure," she said dryly, "Just like when you said you could get that car of yours up and running again."

Both Kenshin and Kaoru had to stifle giggles at that statement, they both had listened with undivided attention when the fox-doctor had related the story of   
"Sano trying to fix the car" otherwise known as "How Sano got that huge bump on the back of his head." After seeing the incident first hand, the good doctor had ultimately come to the diagnosis that the car was (a) Possessed and (b) Trying to kill it's owner. Either way, it made for quite an entertaining story, especially when Megumi carried the joke farther with a rousing chorus of "Let's go riding in an automobile" substituting her own lyrics here and there for added effect.

"Ha-ha, very funny Megumi." Sano managed to answer just as dryly despite the blush creeping across his tanned features.

"I should think so," a new, feminine voice agreed from above them.

Four pairs of surprised eyes looked up to find none other than Amakusa Sayo in a simple black cocktail dress, looking down on the four of them with a distinct air of aloofness about her. Even more surprising was the gigantic figure which accompanied her, wearing a sweeping white cloak with an outrageous red trim that would have overpowered a slightly less formidable man.

Seijuro Hiko towered over them like god, turning his dark, cynical eyes to the four at the table below as one would regard something that was already theirs. When he spoke the power of his voice only added to the previous impression. 

"Konbanwa minna." he rumbled.

Kaoru was the first to catch herself, forcing aside the apprehension she suddenly felt, she managed to greet both the millionaire and the pop-idol with as much cheerfulness as she could muster.

"Konbanwa Hiko-san, Amakusa-san. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

A grin of real amusement crossed Hiko's features, "Ms. Amakusa and I just decided to have a little fun before the finals, just like yourselves." Then, to Kaoru's surprise he turned his gaze squarely on Kenshin with a disapproving frown.

"Surprising a lout like you would find a woman with such impeccable manners, baka-deshi."

Kaoru looked between the two, a look of sheer surprise as Megumi was the one to interject, "Um…" she said, "Sorry to intrude, but do you two know each other?"

Hiko's gaze shifted briefly from Kenshin to Megumi then back again, his frown twice as dark as before. "You are still bent on disowning me I see." He said gravely.

Kenshin responded by averting his angry gaze and muttering something that was anything but polite.

Before either of the girls could have an answer, Sayo surprised them both by turning his eyes on Sano again and smiling in a way that was much more than just friendly.

"It's been a long time, Sano-chan. How have you been?"

Megumi could have gagged on her own tongue, _Sano-chan_? What the hell was that? However, that was merely the beginning as she heard her new boyfriend answer the bold woman with equal familiarity.

"Better," he said curtly, "I can see that you're not suffering either myself."

Sayo's smile stiffened, but otherwise remained intact, "Same old Sano." She mused allowed.

Just then Megumi decided that she had had quite enough and would like to know exactly what was taking place, "Excuse me," she interrupted again, this time with a distinct edge to her voice, "But I would like to know what the hell is going on."

"As would I," an equally annoyed Kaoru agreed.

Sayo opened her mouth to answer but a large hand on her shoulder stopped her. Looking up, Kaoru and Megumi looked up to find the imposing man had now turned his attention on them. "I apologize that these boys have not been totally honest with you ladies, but please allow me to correct any misconceptions you might have. Young Sayo here," he said gesturing to woman beside him, "And that cocky young scoundrel there were once involved, but as most things do, the relationship fell apart. As for my baka-deshi over there, he and I share a somewhat closer bond, or at least, we should."

Kaoru and Megumi looked at each other in disbelief before turning to the large man once more. "Hiko-san," Kaoru asked, "Just what do you mean?"

The older man squared his shoulders proudly as he answered her question.

"My dear girl," he said, "It would seem that you are going out with my son."

*********************************************************************

Author's Note.

Dum-dum-dum!

Well, here we are, one chapter away from the finals and something like this pops up out of the blue. How I love being unpredictable ^^.

On a more serious note, I'm doing much better now. The individuals who committed the crime have been taken into custody and although it is something of a relief to finally know "why", the explanation given has disgusted me to the core. Apparently, all this heartache was the result of nothing more than a failed mugging carried out by some moronic individuals who are barely old enough to drive. I hope they get life. Little snots aren't even sorry for what they've done, but I bet you they will when all those burly lifers take a liking to them, oh yeah.

What can I say? I'm not a saint who goes around throwing forgiveness around like confetti. Still, a part of me is still sorry for the way their lives turned out.

Oh well, enough of that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, thank you for your kind words and support. And do me a favor? Go out and tell your friends how much you love them, right now.

Ja. 


	11. Mother Knows Best

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Eleven

"Mother Knows Best"

_"Betrayed..."  
  
"Deceived…"_

_"Hurt…"  
  
  
_These were the mantras of the three Kamiya women as they lay in separate rooms on the night of Kaoru and Megumi's unfortunate outing to the restaurant. All three lay on their beds, facing their respective ceilings with one arm thrown across their foreheads in frustration. Each was so sure that they had found something special, only to find that life was a much crueler mistress than they had ever imagined. Was it really true? Were they really just pawns from the very beginning? Was there ever any truth at all? What was real and what wasn't? The questions echoed in their heads like the voice of a dissatisfied audience, demanding answers to questions that they could not. Their hearts ached too much if they even tried.  
  
Not much sleep came to any of them that night. And as morning dawned, streaming spotlights of gold onto their bedclothes through the lacy curtains, three tired sirens dragged themselves from the sheets knowing full well it would do them no good to sulk there all day long.

Breakfast was a painfully silent affair as well, as each was too busy cursing her own stupidity to lend a kind word to either of her companions. Misao's pop-tarts failed to bring her the sugary pleasure that they usually did, Megumi's neglected coffee turned cold in her favorite mug and Kaoru was too preoccupied with pushing her cereal around in her bowl to actually eat it.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a fist hitting the table, rattling both the dishes and the nerves of the two people it wasn't attached to. Kaoru and Misao followed the offending appendage all the way up to a graceful, swanlike neck and further on to a blazing pair of cinnamon eyes that, in their anger, seemed more crimson than russet.  
  
Even devoid of her usual decorations and with her hair hanging limp and uncombed around her shoulders, Megumi's demeanor never failed to show just how formidable a woman she was. Looking both her cousin's squarely in the eyes, she spoke in a voice that personified authority, holding the complete attention everyone within earshot of her words.  
  
"I'm not losing my clinic."  
  
Kaoru and Misao looked at each other briefly and then back to the eldest woman with equal expressions of determination written across their faces. With narrowed eyes and a resolute heart, Kaoru spoke in a voice no less commanding than that of her cousin's.

"I won't lose my house."

Finally, the youngest of the trio stood up, the legs of her chair grating across the kitchen tiles as her glittering eyes settled on the only family she had. Before their eyes the mask she was used to wearing fell away, revealing the woman that had always resided within the seemingly immature person she was used to portraying. When that woman spoke, she spoke with the authority of a goddess.

"We're not losing this competition."

***************************************************************

Chou looked up just in time to see the lead singer of Ko-Neko-Neko walk into his office at Hiten Misterugi Records. In her hand she held a large manila envelope, containing, no doubt, the sheet music for the songs they had chosen for the finals two nights away. As stage manager, he had requested that each band send in their chosen music to him so that he could organize any additional help that they might need. So far, Kamiya-san was the only one to bring the stuff in herself, instead of sending them through the mail as a sheaf of messy papers with coffee stains at the corners. Although it was unprofessional of him to admit it, he wholeheartedly hoped that the three girls would be the ones to take home the first prize. They all had a…wholesomeness that would do the company good to have. Unlike that prima-donna Sayo Amakusa who had elevated herself above the rest of the world the minute the limelight had been turned her way. Something about the Kamiya girls promised him this would never happen in their case. They could walk in and out of the spotlight without it changing a thing about the persons they knew themselves to be.

Even though he was tired and had worked his way right through lunch, he could not help but offer the young woman a warm smile as she approached his desk.

"Good afternoon Kamiya-san," he said, "I take it that you came to bring me the music I requested."  
  
Kaoru managed to flash the broom-haired man a brilliant smile as she handed him the neatly packed envelope that she carried in her hands. "Konbanwa," she replied, "Hai, I did. Also, I would like to ask you if it were alright if we added one more member to our group on the night of the finals."  
  
Chou raised his eyebrows in question as he pulled out the contents of the envelope, "Sou da ne?" he asked while gesturing to a chair on the other side of his desk, "Why do you need another member?"

Kaoru's expression grew a little more serious as she took the proffered seat, "Well," she explained, "As you can see in the manuscripts, the songs we have chosen requires that we have the assistance of a dj. I know that the company would provide us with one at request, but we would be more comfortable with one that we have had previous experience with. My sister's work-mate to be exact. You will find any information you need on him in the envelope along with the music."  
  
Chou nodded in agreement as he came across the said document.  "I see. Well I cannot find anything wrong with your request Ms. Kamiya. I'll forward the information to the appropriate people immediately." As he finished his sentence he came across a sheet of music that caused his pale eyes to widen in surprise.  
  
"Kamiya-san?" he sputtered. "You can't be serious about this song, the difficulty level alone would be a great disadvantage to your band!"  
  
Kaoru's response was a calm, self-assured curling at the corners of her mouth. "Hai, I am aware of that," she admitted, "However if it is done correctly it would put my band at a great advantage over the others, ne?" Lifting herself gracefully from the chair she bowed in Chou's direction. "Do not worry about us. Sawagejou-san. We are not in the habit of letting anyone down."

****************************************************************

Sano lay sprawled across his futon in the tiny apartment that he chose to call home, staring at the ceiling above. Megumi would probably never speak to him again, as Jou-chan would most certainly never want to see Kenshin ever again. Deep in his thoughts of regret he almost did not hear the phone next to him as it began ringing. Once he did notice he could not help but reach out, hoping against hope that Megumi was on the other end.  
  
"Hai? Moshi-moshi."  
  


"Well," a heavily accented feminine voice replied on the other end, "This must be my lucky day. If I had called once more and not gotten through to you, I would think that you'd have disowned me!"  
  
Sano rolled over onto his back again, not bothering to restrain himself from the affectionate smile that graced his ruggedly handsome features. "Hi Mom." He replied, "How are you?"  
  
"_Ach mein Gott!_ He remembers his mother!" the woman exclaimed in mock surprise, before settling into a more quietly amused tone, "I am fine my Sano-chan. How are you my darling?"

Sano could feel his smile stiffen as he lied through his teeth, "I'm…fine _Mutti,_ things are just great."  
  
Sagara-san's eyes narrowed at the untruth she detected in her son's voice. "_Unsinn_," she said sternly, "I can hear in your voice that something is wrong. What is it _mein_ _liebling_?"

With a heavy sigh Sano rolled over onto his stomach, "Well Mom," he said somewhat hesitantly, "There's this…girl."  
  
Although her son could not see it,  Leyna's face lit up like a Christmas tree at the news of her son's discovery. Ever since he had had his heart broken by that dreadful Amakusa girl, she was afraid that Sano had closed himself off from love completely. The news of him finding someone new was worth a decade of Mother's Days. "_Ist das so_?" she asked, unable to keep the excitement from her voice.  
  
Sano's chest constricted at his mother's blissful question, "Yeah," he admitted, "She's really great. Smart and funny and she seems to like me for some weird reason," he managed to joke, "But Mom?" he continued after a pause, "I think I made a mistake with her and now she might not want to see me again."

Her face grew serious as she shifted the phone to her other ear, "What kind of mistake?" she asked softly.

Sano sighed again, unknowingly copying his mother as he tucked the phone up to his other ear. "To make a long story short? I kept something from her that I shouldn't have and I'm pretty sure that now I've lost her trust."  
  
"Oh dear," Leyna sighed in response, "That is unfortunate."  
  
"Tell me about it," Sano groaned in frustration, "I just don't know what to do to make it up to her. I don't want to let go of this one Mom, she….she's everything to me."

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment or two. "Then don't."

"What?"  
  
Sano's words were enough to touch any mother's heart and Leyna found herself wiping away tears at the emotion in her son's voice. "Don't," she repeated, "If your feelings are real, then a simple misunderstanding cannot tear you permanently apart, love. Your father and I found ourselves in rough spots quite a few times, as does everyone. It will all work out, you'll see."  
  
A new smile crept across Sano's features, trust Leyna Amery Sagara to be there whenever he needed her. "Thanks Mom." He said.  
  
"Hey, it's my job," Lena replied, her tone becoming playful once more, "I've got to go now _liebling_, but remember what I told you. Do not give up hope…and for God's sake call me sometime!" 

That elicited some chuckles from Sano's end of the line, "Aa, I will," he promised, "Bye."  
  
"Good bye, love." Leyna replied before hanging up her end. 

In the tiny apartment Sano did the same, once again tucking his arms behind his head as he took on a new train of thought. Unbidden, the last bit of their conversation replayed in his mind and it caused him to chuckle again. His mother was never one to be delicate with words.  
  
_"….call me sometime…"_ he repeated unconsciously through his laughter. _"Call_ _me…"_ he repeated again, his eyes widening as realization dawned on him. That was it! Scrambling to his knees he practically lunged for the phone again, fingers flying across the keys as soon as he made contact. "Just you wait Foxy," he said with a grin, "I'm gonna get you back to me, I promise!"

************************************************************

Author's Ramble:

This was supposed to be the final chapter, but as usual, my fingers and imagination refuse to cooperate with the more sensible part of my mind. Next chapter will have the battle of the bands you've all been waiting for, I promise.

About Sano's mother being German/Japanese…what can I say? I thought it would be fun. Besides, Sano's so tall and brawny, he'd be easy to pass off as someone of mixed descent. Plus the idea of Sano calling his mother "mutti" just tickled me too much not to try it out.

But hey, if you don't like it, you know what to do.

Light my fire.


	12. Whoa

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Twelve

"Whoa"

"Haven't you done enough?" the redhead snapped at the larger man with an angry scowl on his face.

Hiko Seijirou loomed in the doorway of Sakabatou's dressing room as if he owned it. Which, mind you, he did. In fact the one thing that he did not own was currently engaging him in a staring match of titanic proportions. The boy had never changed, he was still as stubborn as he was when the fiery young thing was first introduced to him. Nor did he hate the businessman any less than he had on first sight.

"What have I done that was so bad, you silly, hotheaded thing?" the elder said crossly, "Besides shed a little light of truth on your relationship with that girl?"

Kenshin gritted his teeth hard enough to make an audible noise, "Truth?" he spat, "You wouldn't know the truth if it bit you in the ass. Of course it would have to find a space big enough first, considering the fact that everyone else is too busy kissing it."

Hiko's frown could have vaporized stone, "We didn't raise you to be that crude, why your mother…"

"Died giving birth to that brat that hates you even more than I do." The redhead finished curtly, "Now if you'll excuse me _Dad_, I have something to prove in about 15 minutes or so, Good-bye."

*********************************************

The crowd was restless that night, murmurs of residual pleasure from the six previous acoustic acts still rippled across it's surface like wind on water, threatening to lessen the impact that she was so determined to make upon the multitude. Narrowed, feminine eyes burned the intense indigo color of alcoholic flame as they scanned its surface without fear. It was a luxury that she could literally, no longer afford.

And to besides, she was no mere wind.

_She was a hurricane._

"I'm ready," she murmured to her two companions hidden in the darkness.

The taller one nodded mutely, turning to the other to receive a silent thumbs-up sign.

Seeing that everything was in its place she lifted her head to give an affirmative nod to some secret place above their heads.

The lights on the stage behind the three switched on with an intensity that molded their forms into three dark silhouettes encased in a blinding silver light. The distraction was enough to hush the murmurs completely, all attention now focused on the three who had come with the intent to win.

She looked down upon them with a smile. Soon, she would have them begging for more of her attention. They would forget all about the others, for in a few moments their minds and hearts would belong to her and her only. She would make them fall in love all over again…her family's well-being depended on it.

Her cousin touched the strings of the acoustic guitar, charging them with the very inner fire of her soul. The sound they made was timeless, rustic, yet fully suited to these modern times. And always, always beautiful. The sound could not have been more perfect if she had played it herself. Tonight however, she had put her own instrument aside in favor of another weapon. For far too long they had only had a glimpse of her ability, but tonight she would show them the true reaches of her power.

Her sister too had abandoned her drum-set for something a little more basic. A simple pair of traditional drums came to life under her small hands, lending their act a reverberation that was almost primal in nature. She herself seemed possessed by the sound, the rest of her body moving to the seductive beat of its own will as her fingers danced and flew over the taut surface.

Kaoru took a breath as she wrapped her hands around the standing mike that was placed before her, crooning her song, calling them home the way that only she could.

_Can't change this feeling_

_I'm way out of touch _

_Can't change this meaning _

_It means too much  
  
_

_Never been this lonely _

_Never felt so good  
Can't be the only one misunderstood_

_Ii remind myself of somebody else  
Feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head _

_I want some of my own  
I want some of my own _

_I want some of my own  
  
_

Her voice was heaven, her words, pure love. Somewhere in the depths of the crowd a grown man raised his head toward the stage, unashamed at the tears that flowed down his cheeks as the meaning behind the song itself seemed to touch the very core of his soul. Somewhere to the left of him was a girl who had come to the concert that night feeling terribly alone, fully intending to leave at the end of Ko-neko-neko's act…in the truest sense of the word. However, as Kaoru began to channel her own loneliness and self-doubt through her song of choice, it seemed to this lonely waif that she was being directly addressed. As the song wore on she too found herself lost in her tears, believing in her heart that she was never really as alone as she had thought.

On the stage, the lights shifted to reveal the three women at the center of the stage, dressed in much the same way that the world had first seen them. This time however, their faces held something…luminous in them. Something that made even the starchiest of critics stop and finally take full notice of these three ladies of light. All three were seated on high stools, like the kind you would find in a bar but as the lights changed, Kaoru stood up, hands sliding over the mike's stand as if over the skin of a lover. Her hips swayed with the gentle rhythm of the music, her shoulders rolling to match the small, seductive moment as her head was thrown slightly back before lazily rolling forward to bring her full, lovely lips just a breath away from the microphone.   

_Can you see me up here would you bring me back down?  
Cause I've been living to see my fears as they fall to the ground  
  
_

_I remind myself of somebody else  
I'm feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head _

_I want some of my own  
I want some of my own _

_I want some of my own _

As Megumi tore into the guitar riff with more vigor than she knew she had in her, Kaoru's half-closed eyes fluttered fully open, regarding the masses who had come to hear herself, her little sister and her cousin perform. 

As much as she was loathe to admit it, her doubts had readily returned with the words of the song that she herself had chosen. Why Kenshin? Why did he pretend to be so interested when all he wanted was to very literally check out the competition? She could feel her eyes begin to sting at the corners and fought the feeling with as much vehemence as she could muster, instead letting it flow to the warm place at the base of her throat, just above her heart, the place where her voice resided. She had managed to avoid him so far, if she could only get through this night without seeing him at all she would stay calm enough to win this thing. With that thought as her mantra she opened her mouth again to finish what she had started.

She hoped to God himself that she really did sound like her mother.

_Am I hiding behind my doubts  
Are they hiding behind me? _

_Closer to finding out it doesn't mean anything  
I remind myself of somebody else___

_I'm feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head _

_I want some of my own  
 I'm feeling like I'm chasing like I'm facing myself alone  
I've got somebody else's thoughts in my head_

_I want some of my own_

_I want some of my own_

_Yeah, I want some of my own_

The applause was more thunderous than it had been on any other occasion. It rolled toward the three like a wave, building in momentum until it crashed around them from all directions with the power of a tsunami. As the shock of its power wore off, the girls looked at each other with hopeful smiles, for they had passed the first test. 

Now there were only two more to go.

***************************************************

"Come on!" Kaoru chided while grabbing both her sister and cousin by the arms before attempting to beat a hasty retreat to their dressing-room. As the three girls hurried off, techies seemed to appear out of the woodwork to relieve them of their instruments under the cloak of darkness that signaled the interlude between them and the next act to come on stage.

They were number seven that night, Sakabatou was number eight.

Looking to one another with understanding, Misao and Megumi chose not to complain as Kaoru dragged them back to sanctuary. Neither of them wanted to see the boys either, at least, not at that particular time. Their dark-haired relative could be a bit fanatic at times, but right now she had a very good point. Win the competition and pay all the bills first, then, when the coast was clear, they could berate their counterparts to their heart's content. Such was the natural order of things.

They were exiting at stage left, the boys were to enter at stage right. There should have been nothing to halt their flight, but just as Kaoru was about to turn down one of the inner halls, a voice stopped her. A familiar voice, one that seemed to come from everywhere at once, but was directed wholly and solely upon the three.

"Before we perform for you tonight," the gentle, husky tone crooned over the sound system, "We would like to dedicate this next song to three very special ladies who are here tonight. We…want them to know that we're sorry."

Misao almost stumbled forward as Kaoru went from a brisk walk to a short stop in just one moment. As she opened her mouth to say something, it dawned upon her that Kenshin was using his precious performance time to extend his apology not just to Kaoru, but to all of them. In her mind's eye, she could see Aoshi's face as he faced the crowd, his eyes reflecting the regret in his friend's voice.

Although her feature's had not softened as her cousin's had, Megumi found herself looking back down the way they had come, wondering to herself if Sano had that look in his eyes as well.

On stage, the three young men took up positions similar to that which the girl's had done before. Aoshi and Sano sat to the left and right respectively, each with an acoustic guitar in hand. Kenshin, at the middle, sat before the same mike that Kaoru had used, another guitar grasped firmly in his hands. Absentmindedly, as he spoke, he reached out and ran his fingers gently over the stand, as if her presence could still be found on the smooth surface of the cold, metal structure. 

With a nod similar to the one Kaoru had given, the light dimmed into three spotlights, one for each member of the band. Immediately after, the three men transformed, seemingly becoming one with their instruments as they played with one mind, creating the intro to what each of the girls would later secretly believe to be the most beautiful song they'd ever heard. 

_  I close my eyes and I keep seeing things_

_  Rainbow waterfalls_

_  Sunny liquid dreams_

_  Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt_

_  Gotta get to you_

_  But I don't know how_

_  Call me call me_

_  Let me know it's alright_

_  Call me call me_

_  Don't you think it's 'bout time_

_  Please won't you call and_

_  Ease my mind_

_  Reasons for me to find you_

_  Peace of mind_

_  What can I do_

_  To get me to you_

Angels could not sing with the emotion that Kenshin had that night. The faint, lingering scent of jasmine that hovered around the microphone had been his very undoing. Its scent bringing flashes of memory played behind his closed eyelids even as he sang. Images of his mother before her accursed marriage to Hiko, recent ones of the time that he and Kaoru had shared. Somehow, the depths of his mind overlapped the two, and it was in that moment he knew what set her apart from all the other eligible women of the world.

They both had the exact same smile.

 _ I had your number quite some time ago_

_  Back when we were young_

_  But I had to grow_

_  Ten thousand years I've searched it seems and now_

_  Gotta get to you_

_  Won't you tell me how_

_  Call me call me_

_  Let me know you are there_

_  Call me call me_

_  I wanna know you still care_

_  Come on now won't you_

_  Ease my mind_

_  Reasons for me to find you_

_  Peace of mind_

_  What can I do_

_  To get me to you_

During the chorus, Megumi could clearly make out Sano's voice as he joined it with the other two men. Deep and rich, beautiful in the most primal of ways. Just like the rest of him. The short hairs on the back of her neck prickled at the sound, and she could feel the gentle sting of gooseflesh running up her legs and arms although she was not cold. Even through the sound of his voice, he teased her most basic of instincts, causing her flesh to react against her will. Damn him for that, now she was finding it hard to remember why she was so mad at him in the first place.

"Konbanwa Takani-san."

Oh right, that was the reason.

The taller woman turned to glare openly at the prima-donna who had apparently appeared out of thin air. In actuality, Sayo had been tailing the three ever since they had left the stage and now used the opportunity of their apparent shock to catch up with them. Megumi had to give her credit though, not every woman that one might meet can run in high heels.

"Don't you have something better to do than taunt me, _Madame of Ceremonies_?"

Sayo's eyes widened considerably at the sharp tone of Megumi's voice. The young bassist looked down upon the singer with enough contempt to turn the irises of her almond shaped eyes more red than brown. The other woman pulled back a bit, her mind automatically offering up the idea that she hadn't earned the nickname "Kitsune" on the more playful side of her personality alone.

Both Kaoru and Misao temporarily forgot about the boys' dedication to them at the new threat. Megumi could have easily been labeled the most mature of the three women, but that didn't mean that she didn't have a temper. As a matter of fact, they both moved forward simultaneously lest they have to save face…Sayo's that is.

Megitsune did have a wicked right hook.  
  
Then, as if to prevent the imminent danger to the pop-star's visage, the musical interlude to Sakabatou's "unplugged" selection ended, and after a pause, all three of their voices burst into song once more. This time however, the invisible chains that had been holding back each man's true vocal power slipped away, creating a sound that caused all for women to look back in the direction of the stage, all thought of an impending catfight dissipating into the sound waves.

_  Come on now won't you_

_  Ease my mind_

_  Reasons for me to find you_

_  Peace of mind_

_  Reasons for livin' my life_

_  Ease my mind_

_  Reasons for me to know you_

_  Peace of mind_

_  What can I do_

_  To get me to you?_

As the song wound down to an end and each of the girls made their sluggish way back to reality, Kaoru was naturally the first to remember that the guys would soon be headed their way. She just wasn't ready to face Kenshin just yet, dedication or no. 

"Come on," she said to her sister and cousin while leading the way, "Amakusa-san, meet us in our room during the next act if you want to talk to Megumi that badly."

Sayo nodded once in agreement. In the next moment, both Ko-neko-neko and herself rushed off in their separate ways.

**************************************************

"And that's the whole story."

Megumi stared at the brown haired woman with a visible twitch in her left eyebrow. When she had first heard that Sayo and Sano had once been an item, the first thing to run through her mind was that she could never measure up to the pop-star and Sano was therefore using her as some sort of springboard back to normalcy. After all, once he'd had the woman that literally everyone in Japan was in love with, what would he want with a bankrupt nobody like herself?

The truth had been far, far different.

Sanosuke for one, had not known Sayo to be Japan's sweetheart. Only as quiet little Amakusa Sayo who happened to work in his favorite little downtown café. Sayo was aspiring to become a singer, Sano on the other hand seemed to be happy as he was, working a blue-collar job and playing for the band on the side. For a time it was all good. Gradually, Sayo began to live in the here and now instead of dreams for a glitzy future. She and Sano had even toyed with the idea of settling down together for good, but then Hiko came along and proclaimed that Sayo was to be Japan's next idol. Suddenly, Sano's dreams of a simple life together seemed to be far below her. When the choice came down to the life she always dreamed about and the man she'd grown to love, fame won out.

And so, here she was, trying to prevent another from making the same mistake that she did.

Misao, who had listened to the tale from start to finish, found herself absentmindedly drumming out the tune to "Skat3r Boi" on the dressing-table with her fingers. Kaoru on the other hand, just leaned against it with one hand covering her mouth while allowing her eyes to speak volumes about what she thought of it all.  

"Sano's a great guy," Sayo offered meekly, "Now that I know that I've lost him for good I can't help but feel a little dumb."

"I'll say," Megumi offered in a sharp, unforgiving tone of voice, "Now I can see why he wanted nothing to do with you at the restaurant."

Sayo hung her head in shame, "I know," she said, "I made the mistake of judging him on appearances only, I should have known better than that."

"Damned straight," said the fox, "So what if he doesn't have the best things in life? Hardly any of us do anyway. Even if he didn't have a yen to his name he's still Sano, and that's all that matters to me!"

Sayo gave the bassist a squinty-eyed look of amusement.

"What the hell is so funny?"

The pop-idol nearly chuckled outright, "He never told you either did he?"

"Told me what?"

Sayo lifted herself off of the couch with the grace and poise of one who is constantly under the public's scrutinizing gaze. Turning the knob of the door, she looked back into the eyes of the one who would replace her in Sano's heart.

"Sanosuke Sagara is the son of Mrs. Leyna Amery Sagara," she said smugly.

The other three women jaw-dropped, "_Leyna_ _Amery_?" Megumi sputtered disbelievingly, "The German cosmetics queen?!"

"The one and only," Sayo replied smugly, "How do you feel about your skater-boy now?

***************************************************

Author's Long Awaited Ramble

To make a long story short, I had serious writer's block. Well….not really. I wrote thirteen pages of this chapter, proclaimed it crap, and started all over again from scratch. This was the result. Its slightly less crappy than what I'd originally come up with, but I'll let you be the judge of that.

I actually heard the acoustic version to Lifehouse's "Somebody Else's Song" so I know that would work, as for Steve Conte's "Call me" I had to use what little I know on music and a lot of imagination to come up with the three acoustic guitars. I think it would work, although no equal substitute for the original orchestra, guitars seem to be the best bet, being all cowboy-ish and sexy :)

This chapter was supposed to be longer, stretching across the entire length of the finals to the ( insert spoilerific adjective here ) end. I decided that was impractical and split it into two chapters. The second of which, will be coming, though I can't say when. "Real Life" keeps getting in my goshdarned way. Till then…

Lead me into the fire.

*************************************************


	13. The edge

**Cover Girls**

An alternate universe Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

Chapter Thirteen

"The Edge"

The next hour passed by in a haze. Vaguely, she could remember the elder of her two cousins ordering them to get ready for the next act, something about remaining focused. Yeah right, like she could focus on something other than the fact that Sanosuke had lied to her…again. She couldn't help but wonder what else about him was a lie. There he was, living among some of the poorest people in Tokyo as if he were one them, but to him it was all just an adventure. A rich boy on vacation knowing full well that if things got too rough all he had to do was call his Mommy and he'd be whisked back into the privileged set as if his little adventure had never been in the first place.

Well, fuck him. 

Right now she didn't have the time to worry about Sano. No time to beat herself up over the feelings that she still harbored for him in spite of all the lies that he had fed her over the space of a month. No time to torture herself over the fact that he was the son of one of the most beautiful and powerful women on the planet, and certainly no time to realize that she measured up to less than she had previously believed in his eyes. Right now all she was concerned about, was keeping the promise that she had made to her very first love. The clinic wasn't going to go down without a fight.

The stage was dark once more, but even so she could make out the place where the technicians had placed her beloved bass guitar. Lovingly, she scooped it up into her arms, fingers gliding along its surface with even more care than they usually showed to broken human flesh. 

"Hey there gorgeous," she crooned.

Misao's smile was truly wicked, "Should I get you two a room?" she snickered.

Megumi turned amused cinnamon eyes in the younger girl's direction, "Do I complain when you practically start humping those drums of yours weasel?" she said smoothly.

"Oi!"

"Sh!"  Kaoru quickly chided, "You two are lucky the mikes aren't turned on yet, you're both worse than the kids in my class!"

Both fox and weasel took on slightly miffed looks, but more or less obeyed the request of their lead. "Oh alright," the dj conceded, "But I'm kicking her ass after the show for that last crack."

"Bring it on."

"Sweet Buddha," Kaoru sighed as her shoulders slumped forward in defeat, "At least tell me that you two are ready to perform now?"

"Hai!" both women chirped in unison.

"Thank Kami-sama," she muttered as she nodded to the technicians' box above their heads. 

Chou bit his bottom lip in anticipation, he had his doubts about the song they had chosen to sing next, but the girls looked so calm and confident down on the stage that he had no choice but to place his faith in them. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to the young man who they had brought to assist them, not even noticing when his own middle finger crossed over the first.

 Shiro nodded once in acknowledgement before he allowed his hands to do their magic. He did the girls justice as he began to create the intro to their song from his place in the technological bowels of the musical facility. The technicians controlling the lights knew the song well, and did a perfect job of synching the pulsing silver lights of the stage to the rhythm that the young dj created. 

A sound of a scream filled the air, starting as an undertone to the beat before rising in intensity to overpower the rest of the music. As it cut itself off at its climax, Misao brought her drums to life, her entire body flowing with sensuous movements as she brought her sticks down with a strength that seemed too great for the slender beauty of her arms. Her hair was done up in two braids on either side of her head that doubled back onto themselves to be held in place with bits of thin, black ribbon. She was dressed in a matching black jumpsuit that was cut out in places to give the impression that the silky material had spiraled up her slender curves all on it's own, leaving her right shoulder and most of the flawless expanse of her belly exposed, the only decoration to be found there was a tiny silver ring nestled at the top of her bellybutton, flashing under the brightness of lights with the undulating movements of Misao's body.

Megumi's bass soon joined in the fray, the silken mass of her hair being tossed over her shoulder as she held the crowd hostage under her weapon of choice. The outfit she wore was similar to Misao's, the only real difference being that hers wrapped downwards around her voluptuous body in a dual spiral, crisscrossing over her chest and across her lower back to end in a sleek pair of pants that held on to her every curve as if for dear life itself. On her feet, a pair of knee-high black boots added a few more inches to her already intimidating frame as they kept time with the beat.

At the center, Kaoru watched over the crowd with a teasing, sensual half-smile on her lips. Like her cousin and sister, she wore a variation of the black, one-piece attire that decorated the body more than it hid it from view. Hers had a turtleneck collar and long, slim-fitting sleeves that went all the way down to her wrists and a skirt that flowed down to her knees. Even so, it was the most daring of the three, seeing that a large triangle had been cut out at the front, its base extending over the length of her collar bone, and the apex of it lying at the center of her abdomen, just above the navel. In addition to that, the skirt had been slit up both its sides from hem to hip, leaving her legs for the most part exposed. Her dark-blue eyes were halfway closed, lending her face a look of corporal boredom, an impression that was further achieved by the way that she stood at an angle, exposing her thighs, wrapping her hands around her guitar to draw it just a breath's distance away from her body, her rouge-darkened lips held parted behind her free-handed mike as if teasing it with the promise of a kiss it would never receive. As Misao finished her second count, she threw her head back slightly, drawing in the audible breath that would fuel the fire that she was going to set in the hearts and minds that night.

_I've become impossible  
Holding on to when  
When everything seemed to matter more  
The two of us  
All used and beaten up  
Watching fate as it flows down the path we have chose  
_  
_You and me  
We're in this together now  
None of them can stop us now  
We will make it through somehow  
You and me  
If the world should break in two  
Until the very end of me  
Until the very end of you  
  
_

Her butchered hair fell into her eyes for a moment as she paused with the temporary lull in the music. The entire crowd stopped with her, leaning forward in anticipation for more of what only she could give them.

Their patience was soon rewarded as she looked toward them again, blue eyes flashing with inner flame as her bangs were lifted away by the centrifugal force of her abrupt turn. In the next moment, she began the second verse, her voice bearing down upon them with the intensity of a thunderstorm as her body moved with copious, sensual strides toward the very edge of the stage. 

_Awake to the sound as they peel apart the skin_  
_They pick and they pull  
Trying to get their fingers in  
Well they've got to kill what we found  
Well they've got to hate what they fear  
Well they've got to make it go away  
Well they've got to make it disappear  
  
The farther I fall I'm beside you  
As lost as I get I will find you  
The deeper the wound I'm inside you  
For ever and ever I am a part of…  
  
You and me  
We're in this together now  
None of them can stop us now  
We will make it through some how  
You and me  
If the world should break in two  
Until the very end of me  
Until the very end of you_  
  
_All that we were is gone we have to hold on  
When all our hope is gone we have to hold on  
All that we were is gone but we can hold on_

Megumi and Misao's voices echoed her in heated whispers during the vocal bridge. The sound of the three of them repeating the same words over and over just a beat out of time with one another was absolutely intoxicating. The ravers in the crowd seemed just about ready to go ballistic with the pleasure overload that they provided, moving to the sound of the music as if they had no real will of their own. 

Gradually, Kaoru's voice increased in volume, overpowering that of her sister and cousin. By the time she had practically screamed the last line into her headset, the audience seemed just about ready to riot. When she transferred her energy from her voice to her guitar, the possibility of such was enough to have every security guard in the facility on edge. The explosion of sound that emanated from the stage drowned out any last whispers of rational thought as Kaoru began to play as if she were possessed, taking every heart and mind that heard her up to the place they longed to go. They were kissing the sun, they were sliding down the backs of rainbows and catching hold of their angel's wings as she began to sing for them once more.   
  
_You and me  
We're in this together now  
None of them can stop us now  
We will make it through somehow  
You and me  
  
Even after everything  
I'm the queen and you're the king  
Nothing else means anything_

As the music died down suddenly, so did the lights. Several seconds later they were turned up again, to reveal Kaoru had abandoned her guitar and was now sitting at a grand piano that was previously hidden in a darkened corner of the stage. Sweat slipped down her chin and bare front in beads, some of them getting caught on the ends of her hair, glistening like crystals in the artificial light.

The energy that she had displayed before was still clearly evident in the way that she still breathed heavily, shoulders rising and falling with much more force than that which was normal. Yet, she controlled it completely, fingers moving in a precisely choreographed dance over the keys as she played the contrastingly gentle close to one of the rawest, most intense songs ever written.

After the last key was released, the sound of Kaoru's labored breath was caught by her mike, filling the entire space for a full five seconds before the entire world crashed down around the three in joyful uproar. The crowd whistled, shouted, screamed and cried. Anything to let the girls know that they had won their hearts all over again.

***************************************************

"Huzzah!" Misao cried while punching a fist into the air, "We kicked _ass_!" 

Kaoru only managed a tired smile as a response to her sister's enthusiasm as she handed over her guitar to a darkly-clad technician who had come to prepare the stage for the next act under the cover of darkness. As the three made their way offstage and into the back hallways of the facility, the brightness of the hall lights temporarily blinded them. 

Kaoru frowned in distaste as she held a hand over her aching eyes, "Mou," she cursed, "I'm going to need glasses when this is ov….OOF!!"

The force of her bumping into something large and heavy in the blinding brightness of the hall, combined with the stiletto heels of her boots losing contact with the slippery floor sent her toppling backwards for just a moment before a strong pair of hands caught her by the wrist and waist, preventing her fall. 

Strong…and somehow very familiar.

With a trembling hand Kaoru reached up to brush the bangs that had fallen into her eyes as she fell, anxious indigo coming to focus on a shade of violet that she had both loathed and missed terribly for over a week. 

"Kenshin?" she squeaked.

The red-haired man's smile was both apologetic and a little well….lewd. Understandable, considering that he was holding a half-naked and gloriously sweaty Kaoru in a pretty compromising position. Hey. Who could blame him, really?

_Smack!_

Oh…right.

"Kenshin no hentai!" Kaoru barked as he lost his own balance under the powerful force of her open palm.

"Che," a gruff voice huffed from further down the hall, "You are so helpless Red."

Megumi barely had time to open her mouth before the owner of that voice had stalked over in her direction and begun to pull her into the darkness beyond the hall.

"Hey!" the kitsune barked angrily, "Lemme go you oaf!"

"Not until I get a chance to explain myself," the rooster said just as stubbornly, "Draw whatever conclusions you want Foxy, but make sure you've got the whole story before you do."

Fuming, but somehow curious to hear what he had to say, the angry fox allowed herself to be led away without too much kicking and screaming.

Further down the hall, a tall, remorseful-looking figure stood with his hands in his pockets, shyly peeking out at the youngest member of the "kitty band" from behind his long eyelashes, while she turned unblinking orbs of blue-green back at him.

Misao looked at Aoshi.

Aoshi looked at Misao.

"Our dressing-room's right down the hall, do you wanna talk there?" the little weasel asked innocently.

"Sure." 

"Ok."

Kaoru found herself staring in disbelief as her ranks suddenly scattered. As the fact sunk in, her temper rose considerably. Blood rushed upward to tint her face a vivid shade of red as her fists clenched and her body trembled, a vain attempt at withholding the storm that had resided within her from the moment she had learned of Kenshin's transgression.

By this time, the unfortunate redhead had picked himself up off of the floor to find that he and Kaoru had (mercifully) been left alone. Brushing off the seat of his pants he carefully reformulated the speech that he had been planning to give her over the last several days, explaining the hows and whys of his and Hiko's relationship, his reasons for not telling her earlier and….and….

Gods, did she look angry.

Twin points of ethanoic flame seemed to burn right through him as Kaoru's silent, furious gaze turned toward him. How he wished that she would yell, or slap him again. Anything but just stand there looking so…hurt. 

"Well?" she asked, folding her arms over the "v" neck of her dress.

Kenshin rubbed the back of his neck, "Kaoru," he sighed, "I never meant to hurt you in any way…"

"Really?" she asked scornfully, "Then you must be some kind of prodigy Kenshin, because you succeeded without even trying."

"C'mon Kaoru, please don't say that…"

"You mean, the truth?"

"That's just not fair..."

"Not fair?!!" the tanuki roared with all the force of the hurricane inside, "I'm the one who's out there for a reason, trying to use whatever talent I have to save my own ass from the credit sharks! Hoping to Kami-sama himself that I make it through, just to find out in the end that you're here without even trying and this is all just some big formality so your rich daddy can make you a fucking star?! I'm sorry Kenshin, but for some reason I can't find the heart to forgive you for making me feel like such an ass."

With that she turned away, fully intending to suppress whatever feelings that were popping up in her conscious mind. There'd be plenty of time to cry into her pillow…after she'd beaten the odds.

"Hiko isn't my Dad!" he blurted out clumsily.

That stopped her dead in her tracks, "What?" she said quietly.

The redhead allowed himself a small sigh of relief. "It's true," he insisted, "Hiko married my Mom when I was ten years old. She and my Dad owned a little talent agency with a good reputation. A year after Dad died, Hiko married Mom just so he could absorb what my parents had worked so hard to build into his no-talent colossus of a company. She left the job that she loved just so she could be a good wife to him…all the good that it did her. She ended up dying in childbirth herself a few years later. It was like…like…they never existed in the first place." he sighed, sad violet eyes finding hers once more as she turned to face him in astonishment. 

"Hiko wants me to be an heir to Hiten Mitserugi," he continued, "But I don't want that. All I want is to get back what he stole from us when he took advantage of my Mom's feelings, but since he won't give me what I want I'll just have to take it back on my own merit, this contest is just about the only way that I can get into the company honestly."

Kaoru stared, openmouthed at Kenshin's confession. She should have known that there had to be something more to his actions. The way he sang, the look in his eyes when he spoke of his Mom. Kenshin was working every bit as hard as she was toward a goal no less honorable than her own. Shame quickly burned its way through her conscious, softening the crimson anger on her skin to a milder shade more suited to the deep dishonor that she had dealt Kenshin by doubting him for even a minute. 

"Kenshin." she heard herself whisper, "I didn't know…"

Kenshin's next breath shook a little but he quickly covered the fact with a bright smile, "The funny thing though," he said, "Is that I've never been angrier with him than when he turned you against me. He can take everything else, but Kaoru, if he takes you away I…" The rest of the sentence remained unsaid, he didn't trust his voice to remain steady enough for him to finish.

Kaoru felt as if she were being torn in two. Of all people in the world, why did she find herself pitted against him? Even though no one had said it aloud, it had been pretty obvious from early on that there were only two real competitors in this contest. The crowd didn't react nearly as violently to any other band than they had to Sakabatou and Ko-Neko-Neko. How could she come to terms with the fact that win or lose, there was no way she could really succeed. If she won, her family's legacy would be safe, but Kenshin's would be lost. She wanted to save what her own parents had struggled to build, but she could not bear the thought of hurting Kenshin either.

"I…" she whispered as her own voice quickly lost its strength, "I've got to go." 

With that she put her head down and brushed past him, making her way toward the sanctuary of the dressing-room to have herself a good, long cry.

***********************************************************

Shortly after he left Ko-neko-neko's dressing room, Aoshi was forced to flatten himself against the wall to allow a sniffling Kaoru to run past, oblivious to his presence through her tears. He could not help but wonder what had been said between her and his red-haired friend to have the poor woman so upset. Stupid Kenshin. He just had no clue when it came to talking to women.

_"Look who's talking."_ he thought while fighting the sudden urge to kick himself. In the dressing-room, Misao had been the one doing most of the talking, merely asking him how he was doing and saying she was fine when her question elicited a mechanical repetition of her inquiry from him.

In the silence that followed, he found himself feeling more than a little stupid at his ineffectiveness in the conversation. And, as had been the case with Misao from the very start, all she had to do was turn those gorgeous eyes of hers in his direction and he was like putty in her hands.

"I miss you," he blurted out clumsily under her aquamarine gaze.

"I know." she slowly and calmly replied, "I miss you too."

"Good," he heard himself blurt again, "No. I don't mean "good" I mean I'm glad but…" he closed his eyes in frustration. "You know what?" he finally concluded, "Forget it." With that he coughed and looked away, a distinct blush tainting his cheeks.

A small smile tugged at the corner of her reddened lips, "I know," she repeated in a decidedly amused tone of voice, braids bouncing a little as she cocked her head to the side. She was so cute in that little outfit, the childish hairstyle somehow balancing off what would have otherwise seemed provocative, preserving the appearance of approachability that had first attracted him to her.

"The song was really nice," she finally said, "I think Kaoru and Megumi liked it a lot too."

Her husky tones did much to break the tension in the air and Aoshi found breathing infinitely easier at the sound. "Sagara was the one who suggested it," he admitted, ever so slowly peeling his gaze from the wall, "He…thought it might be appropriate."

Misao raised an eyebrow. "Sou da ne?" she said as she lowered herself onto one of the dressing-table's white, wooden stools.  

"Aa," he answered, finally finding her eyes again, "It was hard to master in only a few days, but I believe it was worth it."

Her smile twitched, "Me too." she said.

More silence.

"Um," he began, not certain of what to say, the well-bred part of his mind whispering to return the compliment, "You guys were really great out there. I mean, the record company would have to blind or stupid not see that you're real idol material."

Misao's expression grew a little mysterious, and she was silent for a moment more. "Well, that would be nice….if we wanted to be idols." she said softly.

Aoshi looked puzzled, "What do you mean?" he asked, "If you're not interested in the contract, then why would you…?"

"Oh," she replied with a look of empty amusement, "Just a little something people in my class call foreclosure. We need the money to save our house and Megumi's clinic, if we lose the bank is going to take them both." 

Aoshi's face was beyond stunned, "You're kidding." He finally said.

"Nope."

His eyes widened even further, "You're not kidding." he heard himself whisper. No wonder the girls performed the way that they did, they had a lot more to lose than just a contest and a pat on the back from Hiko. When the girls performed, they gave their all…because it was all they had to give. He was about to open his mouth to say something further when she cut him off.

"If you're planning on feeling sorry for us, don't," she firmly and quietly commanded "There's just no point. We'll get through this, we always do, so don't waste your sympathy where it's not needed." From anyone else, her words would have been quite hostile, but something in the quiet courage of Misao's voice willed it to be otherwise. She wasn't being defensive, only honest. She had wholeheartedly believed every word she'd said. 

He watched her in open admiration, "How can you have so much…"

"Faith?" she finished for him, "My Mom taught me." Cocking her head again, she strained to hear the announcement that was being broadcasted over the speaker system.

"Sounds like it's your turn," she announced, "You'd better get going."

"Yeah…right," he said softly, "Listen Misao, I'm coming back as soon as we're finished, we've got to…"

"Talk." she said, doing it yet again. "I know."

"Um, right." a disconcerted Aoshi said before turning toward the door.

"Aoshi?"

"Yes?" he asked, turning around again.

Misao flashed him a subdued smile that made her eyes crinkle at the corners.

"Good luck."

*********************************************************************************

"That's far enough!" Megumi snapped coldly as she wrenched her arm out of Sano's grasp, "Say whatever you've got to say and make it fast."

A shadow of hurt crossed the warm earth tone of Sano's eyes but in her anger, the young doctor missed it completely. A uncharacteristically grim expression on his face, he turned to face her fully, her angry red-brown eyes glaring unblinkingly into his from a shallow angle.

"It's not what you think…"

Megumi's eyes narrowed further, "Great opening," she drawled satirically, "Very original."

One of his hands ran through his spiky hair in frustration, "Look Megumi, it's hard enough for me to say this already so just shut up and let me finish."

Cinnamon eyes widened at the sound of his impudence, but the trick worked, rendering the kitsune speechless long enough for Sano to make his point.

"Megumi," he repeated, his tone somewhat softer and more apologetic this time, "What happened between Sayo and I in the past is just that, the past. Believe me, she's too much of a glitter-fairy to have an honest relationship with anyone. But Meg, what you and I've got is real. I don't want to lose that over a stupid misunderstanding."

_Slap!_

Angry tears stood in the corners of Megumi's eyes, making them glitter more brightly that jewels in the single shaft of light that pierced the darkness of the backstage. 

"Honest?!" she hissed, "Real?! You've got some nerve coming to me with all this self-righteous bullshit Mr. _Amery_!"

Sano stared down at her, slack-jawed with shock as the meaning of her words ever so slowly sunk in. His muddled mind could barely register the throbbing of his injured cheek as the word "Amery" echoed through his brain like a taunt. 

"How did you…" he began, almost unable to form the words to echo the question in his mind. There was no way she could have…unless…

"Sayo." he whispered.

"Bingo," Megumi quickly countered, "You just keep digging yourself deeper and deeper don't you Sano? So when was it that you were going to dump me?" she asked, "Yesterday? Tomorrow? Tonight? When were you going to let the blue-collar bitch know her place?" After all, this is just some fantasy to you isn't it? Why else would the son of a former supermodel give me the time of day? Why…." She faltered as he suddenly moved closer.

Even had she chosen to try and struggle against his touch she would have found it futile to deny her own body what it so badly craved. Sano's kiss was sunlight, water, air. Everything that life was supposed to be without all the extra that one so foolishly allows to clutter up their reality. Her arms hung limply at her sides as he filled every one of her senses as only he could, the rest of her angry sentence lost in the completeness of his touch.

Her eyes fluttered open as he slowly drew away, his own eyes closed in that drunken, sleepy mask of love-lust that overtook his features whenever they touched. He opened them presently, the warmth of their color leaving all of his soul bare to her view.

"That was real," he said huskily, "That was more real to me than anything I've ever felt before, Megumi. I want you to know that."

Mesmerized by the touch of his skin and the meaning of his words, it took Megumi a few seconds to realize that he had turned away from her and was heading toward the stage in long, determined strides. She opened her mouth to call out to him but the sound wouldn't come. The tears were quick to return as a loathed feeling of helplessness overcame her being. Quickly forgetting her calm and educated ways, she kicked at the wall in frustration.

"_Damn_ _you_ Sanosuke!" she swore. 

***************************************************************

Kenshin approached the mike in silence, his grim expression mirroring that of his two colleagues as he looked down upon the crowd. He was glad for the distance between them, that way they could not see the glaring sadness in his eyes as he played. Struggling against his emotions, he opened his mouth to say something clever, some witty little tidbit that would have the throng on its toes, open and waiting for what the band could give them. Release, a sense of belonging and maybe to some extent, a bit of unconditional love. However, he found that the words could not come, and with a heavy sigh closed it again. Running his hand through his hair once, he then allowed it to drop down to his guitar, lifting the instrument to his waist even as he began to count softly to cue the other two musicians on the stage.

As soon as the count was over Aoshi leaned into his drums, building up a strong, seductive beat. Sano's bass soon followed, weaving its way around the rhythm in a way that complimented the hypnotizing effect of Aoshi's drums his entire body swaying under the command of his own instrument. Kenshin's guitar soon hummed its way into the mix, patiently rising up through the layers of sound until it became level with the others for a moment before they all suddenly began to play in unison, the same keys at the exact same time before crashing down into a sonic wave that had the crowd helplessly trapped under its force.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he leaned into the mike, hoping to Kami-sama himself that under the glitter and lights that no-one could tell how he really felt inside.

_Love and hate get it wrong  
She cut me right back down to size  
Sleep the day let it fade  
Who was there to take your place  
  
No one knows never will  
Mostly me but mostly you  
What do you say do you do  
When it all comes down  
  
Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
It's taken me all this time to find out what I need yeah  
  
I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
It's taken me all this all this time_

He swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat as he leaned away from the microphone for a moment. Gods, it hurt him to be up here. The crowd oblivious to the inner torment that each of the musicians struggled with internally, swayed to the rhythm of the drum and guitars selfishly demanding more of what they struggled to give in spite of their personal troubles. They all played as well as they ever had but each mirthless expression was a silent testament to the fact that for once in their lives, Sakabatou's hearts lay elsewhere.  
  
_There is no blame only shame  
When you beg you just complain  
The more I come the more I try  
All police are paranoid  
  
So am I so's the future  
So are you be a creature  
What do you say do you do  
When it all comes down?  
  
Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
It's taken me all this time to find out what I need yeah yeah yeah  
  
I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
It's taken me all this all this time_

Kaoru burst into the dressing room just as Kenshin's voice began to croon over the speaker system, finding its way down the halls and into what was no longer her sanctuary from the pain of heart-ache.

Misao looked up as she entered, the sister's eyes locking for just a moment. However in that moment, more information passed than could be gleaned from an entire day's conversation. Misao's greenish eyes misted in sympathy at the sight of the tear tracks on her sister's face and without being asked, she rose from the place where she was sitting to hold Kaoru in an embrace of comfort.

"It's alright," she crooned softly, "Everything's going to be alright." 

Megumi on the other hand had remained just where Sanosuke had left her, her head buried in her knees as her shoulders shook with childish sobs. Her tears made her even angrier at Sanosuke, as she had promised herself a long time ago that crying was a waste of precious time and that she would never do it again. Why should she break that solemn promise for a lying bastard like him? He just wasn't worth it…or so she told herself.  Even so, she could not help herself as she crunched her body more tightly together, unable for the first time in years to hold the disappointment  inside. 

"Damn you Sano…" she whispered.  
_  
Shoot up, shoot up, shoot up you're high  
  
_

In the quiet moment before the bridge and the last chorus, Kenshin looked out toward the crowd. In their frenzy, a lot of them had produced cigarette lighters and were waving them high above their heads. In the eight seconds of near silence, these lights began to blur out of focus and with some surprise, Kenshin realized that it was because of the moisture standing in his own eyes.

Blinking forcefully to get rid of the involuntary tears, he fell back into the music, Aoshi,. Sano and himself continuing from where they had left off without missing a single beat.

_Love and hate get it wrong  
She cut me right down to size  
  
Sleep the day let it fade  
Who was there to take your place?  
  
No one knows never will  
Mostly me but mostly you  
What do you say do ya do  
When it all comes down?_

The original singer had put a lot of emotion into the song for that part. Even so, it barely compared the raw feeling in Kenshin's as the feelings of loss and regret became way too much for him to bear. His voice alone was enough to pull on the fabric of a listener's soul, compelling them to feel at least a little of what he felt. The more he sang, the higher the intensity rose, by the time he reached the chorus again he was practically screaming. _  
  
Cause I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
It's taken me all this time to find out what I need yeah yeah yeah  
  
I don't want to come back down from this cloud   
It's taken me all this all this time_

He tore into his guitar with more passion than he had on any other occasion doing more than his fair share to help his comrades create the explosion of sound that would bring their song to its climax.Aoshi and Sano were not left untouched by the ire and it reflected in the single-mindedness with which they played. Aoshi's bangs had long since plastered themselves to his face with sweat, a discomfort he was thankful for, that way no one could see the anger in his eyes as his body held back none of its strength as he played. Sano was no less engrossed in his work, as he seemed to put his entire focus on his instrument, the only indication that his mind lay elsewhere being in the way that ran his tongue over his now dry bottom lip, as if to catch any taste that might still be lingering there._  
_  
_Why did you?_

_Why did you?_

_Why did you?_

_Why did you? _

_Why did you? _

_Why did you? Why did you?! Why did you?! Why did you?!!_

The energy was too much for him to channel through his voice and guitar alone. As his words rose to a raw scream his entire body followed with a tantrum that would put most other hardcore rockers to shame. He threw his head back after the last repetition, drawing in a breath that sounded suspiciously more like a sob than anything else. Forcing himself to focus he brought the song to a close, each word reminiscent of a child willing away his uncertainties by repeating his chosen verbal comfort until it had replaced the fear completely. 

_ Comedown  
  
I don't want to come back down from this cloud  
  
_

_This cloud_

_This cloud_

_This cloud_

_This cloud_

_This cloud_

_This cloud_

_This cloud_

_This cloud _

He closed his eyes when the song ended. He did not want to see when the crowd writhed in pleasure at what they had so greedily taken. On any other night, on any other stage, their happiness would be his. But not tonight. 

Closing his ears to their screams he pulled off his guitar and laid it out on the floor for the technicians to take care of. Then without so much as a wave to the oblivious multitude he turned on his heel and headed in the direction of the dressing-rooms.

He knew what he had to do.

*******************************************************

Kaoru and Megumi had stopped crying quite some time ago and with some coaxing, Misao got them to change clothes for the final leg of the competition. Although the girls had never looked lovelier, the weighted silence that hung over them as they waited on Chou to call on them for the final time was enough to have the fact overlooked. Kaoru leaned back on the room's one couch, chewing her nails worriedly as her thoughts continuously wandered into dangerous terrain. Megumi on the other hand sat on a stool by the dresser, her head cradled in one hand while the other nervously fiddled with the bristles of her cousin's hairbrush. Misao herself had opted to perch on the edge of the dressing table itself, legs swinging slightly in midair as she awaited Chou's arrival.

All three of them started when the knock on the door was finally heard but Misao was the only one to slide off of her perch to open it. Sure enough, there was Chou on the other side. His eyes widened a little at the sight of the girl's attire, but otherwise he seemed flustered in quite a different way. His shoulders were heaving as if he had run a long way and he was smiling in a way that clearly said "I know something that you don't."

His ruffled exterior was enough to shake Kaoru out of her trance, "Sawaejou-san?" she inquired timidly as she rose from her seat slightly, "What is it?"

Without a word Chou entered the room and walked straight up to the blue-eyed woman. Kaoru looked up at him questioningly as he thrust a plain white envelope into her hands.

"Congratulations," he said with a grin, "It seems that you girls are definitely going to come out winners tonight."

Kaoru frowned in confusion, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Chou motioned to the object in her hands, "Why don't you open that and see?" he said.

Kaoru looked down at the envelope as if it were volatile. Slowly, her trembling hands fumbled to open it, finally pulling out a single piece of paper. The handwriting on it was a little scrappy as if the writer had been rushed to convey his message. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat she began to read.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_Aoshi told me the reason why the three of you are going on with this competition. Please don't be harsh with your sister for telling him. It only confirms what I have already decided to do. Sano and Aoshi agree with me as well. They don't want to hurt the girls any more than I'd want to hurt you. Think of us when they give you the trophy tonight._

_Kenshin._

The letter fluttered to the floor as Kaoru leaped up to grab Chou by the shoulders. "Where are they?" she demanded almost shaking life out of the broom-haired man.

"Ara," he said nervously, "I just left them in the parking lot about five minutes ago."

Without another word Kaoru tore out of the room, not even looking back when a flustered Chou called out to her saying that they were due to perform in thirty minutes. Her heart and mind were too full to even consider him as she sprinted down the hall toward the exit, praying to every god she knew that Kenshin was still there.

*********************************************

Aoshi strapped on his bike helmet just as Sanosuke packed the last piece of their equipment into Kenshin's 4x4. He looked back at the building for a moment before shaking his head and walking over to the other two men. They all knew that they were doing the right thing, but that didn't make it entirely easy to walk away just like that. 

"I guess that's why they call it a sacrifice," he thought to himself.

Sanosuke turned just as he had made his way over to the van. Sano turned and saw him there immediately raising his right hand for Aoshi to grasp, pulling him forward and briefly embracing him with his left. Although the two had their differences, they were purely superficial ones that kept up the camaraderie between them. Aoshi had to admit that in the end, it was Sanosuke's uncultured, easygoing friendship that had saved him from being a snot-nosed aristocrat of his class.

"Well this is it," he said with an air of finality, "It's been real."

Kenshin placed his key into the ignition before walking to the back of the van where his two band-mates stood. "Hey, none of that," he chided, "We're still gonna make it, just not tonight."

"Yeah," Sano said looking up at the canopy of stars above their heads, "I'll tell you one thing though, I wouldn't have lost to anyone else."

"Got that right." Aoshi said looking back for the last time, "Oh well, at least I can turn in early tonight."

Kenshin shrugged, "Guess you're right."

"Wrong."

All three men turned as one to find none other than Kamiya Kaoru standing behind them with one hip thrust out and the keys to Kenshin's van idly dangling from her slender fingers.

"Whoa," Sanosuke managed to say first, "Go Jou-chan."

His open admiration made the young woman blush slightly. In her haste to catch the boys before they left, she had forgotten that she had already changed for their last act. All she wore against the coolness of the night air were a pair of thin blue ribbons, cute box-heeled shoes to match and an iridescent blue mini cheongsam with a metallic gold trim around the edge. Shaking off her embarrassment she turned to Kenshin with a heavy scowl.

"You're not going anywhere." She stated firmly.

Kenshin frowned as well, or made a weak attempt at one. "Kaoru please just give the keys to my van."

Kaoru hid said keys behind her back, shaking her head vigorously from side to side. 

"No." she insisted, "I want to win this competition, not have it handed to me."

Aoshi and Sano looked at one another, neither willing to place himself in the middle of this fight.

"Would just stop being so stubborn?"

"Ha! Look who's talking Mr. Chivalry."

"I'm trying to do you a favor."

"A favor that I don't need!"

"Look," Kenshin said while running his hand through his hair in frustration, "This is your big chance so just go out there and take it!"

"No!" she snapped, softening her tone a little when she saw a shadow of hurt cross his violet eyes, "You deserve a fair chance too. If there were a way that both of us could win I'd take it but there's just no other way." Her voice grew very small and she hid her eyes with her long bangs.

"I don't want to hurt you either."

Kenshin searched his brain for the a good response to that but he came up blank. "Kaoru…" he sighed, reciting the only word that seemed to be left.

"Maybe there is a way," a new voice called out from the building's exit. Everyone turned to see the two remaining members of Ko-neko-neko standing there, the shorter of the two grinning from ear to ear.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Misao announced, "I have a plan."

*********************************************************************

"Have you lost your mind?!!"

Misao shrugged, unfazed by her sister's outburst, "No more than usual," she quipped, "Admit it. It's the most logical choice we have."

"That's all well and good Misao-chan," Kenshin said quietly, "But this is a competition and competitions have rules. Surely we'll be breaking them by attempting something this…unorthodox."

Misao grinned, "That's the beauty of it!" she said triumphantly, "Hiten Mitserugi made one mistake when they set up this competition. They never dreamed that a situation like this would come up where there's money and fame at stake, so they neglected to write it out of the rule book!"

Aoshi gave a smile that was equal parts shock and admiration. Misao certainly was full of surprises and this was most certainly a pleasant one.

Sano grinned from ear to ear, punching his right hand into his left. "Weasel, I like the way you think."

Misao's lips twitched with a suppressed smile, "Don't call me "weasel" rooster head." She said.

Megumi, who had so far been sitting quietly on the end of the dressing-room's couch, as far away from Sanosuke as she could get, with a distinct scowl on her scarlet lips.

"No." she said firmly.

Misao turned to her, eyes pleading, "Aw, c'mon cuz," she begged, "It's the only way!"

Megumi slit her eyes at the carpet, keeping her arms tightly folded to her chest, "Not the only way,' she said, "We can still go out there and do our thing just as we always have. Anything's better than lowering myself any further than I already have."

"Megumi!" Kaoru gasped before a large hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"Easy Jou-chan," Sano said softly, "She has her reasons."

"Damn right I do." the fox muttered under her breath. However as soon as she'd finished her defiant statement, she felt a weight settle on the carpet in front of her and when she turned to look, Sano was on the floor, on his knees, literally at her feet.

"Foxy, don't be selfish," he chided, "I know how much that clinic must mean to you and believe me I know how much a place like that can mean to some people. I didn't just come to the lower side for an adventure, if you don't believe me just ask my Mom. I can't live the way she lives or do what she does, I'm happier where I am. I love those people too, Megumi. Please let me do this for them."

There was a long moment of silence before Megumi sniffed indignantly, but those who knew her best knew it was just for show. Although Sanosuke had lied to her in the past, she needed no confirmation to accept at least some of what he said as true. The clinic meant more to the lower income families of Tokyo than it did even to her. She loved the place out of duty, but they needed it just to survive. It wouldn't be fair to deny them that for a sense of false pride. However much she disliked Sano at the moment, she would be the bigger person to set that aside and focus on what was really at stake.

"Fine," she finally said, "I can do this…just this once."

**************************************************************

"They're going to WHAT?!!"

Chou squirmed most unhappily in Hiko Seijuro's iron grip. In his surprise the larger man had grabbed the blonde by the shoulders, shaking life out of him from about a foot off of the ground.

"I-it's t-t-true sir," Chou stuttered, "We neglected to put any rules in place to prevent such a situation from occurring, so I had no choice but allow them to go ahead with it."

Sayo Amakusa looked on at the two with a smirk of unholy glee on her face. "Well I'll be…" she said tapping a finger thoughtfully against her bottom lip, "Seems like that son of yours has more tricks up his sleeve than you give him credit for, ne Hiko-sama?"

Hiko gave the cheeky young woman a short glare. Although he was not a judge for the finals, he had hoped that the boy would have been disappointed so he could come to his senses and take the position that he had made for him in the company. But no. The child was still as stubborn as ever! He was just like…just like…

_"Anata, if you sign on that no-talent group of noisemakers to the company, I'll burn the contract along with those tacky green socks that you like so much."_

He never could win an argument with a red-head.

"Shit!" he swore in frustration.

"Was bezaubernde Sprache, die Sie benutzen." a richly accented, feminine voice called out from behind him.

Hiko blushed despite himself. There was only one woman alive who managed to walk into a room only and only when he lost all composure. Or was it the other way around? 

Setting Chou on his feet he calmly dismissed both him and Sayo before turning to face the new woman. " Sind hallo leyna," he said calmly enough, "Wie Sie gewesen?"

A small smile played on her lips as she stood with her feet slightly apart, hip thrust out slightly, her long, auburn hair cascading down her back in polished waves over a mini skirted power-suit that could not have looked better on a woman half her age. "I daresay that at the moment, I'm faring better than you are at the moment, Hiko," she said in richly accented Japanese. 

Hiko cleared his throat again in embarrassment, "Yes, well…" he stalled watching her literally slink over to the glass window that overlooked the stage, "I take it that you're here to see your son perform?"

"Ja," she quickly responded, shifting her weight to her other foot in a fluid, sultry movement, "A mother should always support her baby in whatever he might choose to do, do you not agree?"

That caught him by surprise. He suddenly wondered just how much of the conversation she had picked up on before she had made herself known to him. "Only if you are fortunate enough not to have a foolish one." He grumbled.

Leyna's warm, brown gaze found his. "Even so," she said with a smile, "Is it not a blessing to be young and foolish, if only just for once?" She motioned for Hiko to come closer to the window. A commotion began in the crowd below the V.I.P box as Sayo appeared on the side stage provided for announcers, the last act of the night was about to begin, and what a surprise it promised to be!

****************************************************

On the stage a bass guitar began to play in the darkness, closely followed by the lighter strains of an electric one. After two counts a single spotlight revealed Kenshin at the middle of the stage in front of a standing mike. Without any further introduction he began to sing in the deep, rich voice that the crowd had come to love.

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started I'm chasing after you _

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_I'm letting go of all I've held on to _

_I'm standing here until you make me move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

A second pool of light formed next to Kenshin and the crowd gave an audible gasp to their blue-eyed siren standing on the opposite side of the mike. She wrapped one hand around the mike's stand as she looked directly into Kenshin's eyes as she sang with him, singing more to him than the restless crowd below.

_Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete _

_I'll take your invitation _

_You take all of me_

As soon as the last word left her mouth all the lights on the stage suddenly came on all at once, revealing all the other members of Sakaabatou and Ko-neko-neko playing side by side as if it had been that way from the very beginning. Aoshi and Misao were sitting back to back on a drum set that was obviously made for two, playing in perfect unison. They both seemed to be having the time of their lives too, both wearing the same bright smile of excitement that must have come from the thrill of playing together. Megumi too had lost her sad look and now played bass alongside Sano with a newfound gusto. Sano himself was grinning from ear to ear, the laughter in his eyes infecting the very core of her being, coaxing a smile from her as well. Kenshin and Kaoru at the forefront played their guitars with perfect timing, creating a sound far more wonderful than either could achieve alone.

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_I'm letting go of all I've held on to _

_I'm standing here until you make move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running _

_and not quite sure where to go _

_and I don't know what I'm diving into _

_just hanging by a moment here with you_

To the crowd's delight, Kenshin and Kaoru weren't the only ones singing. During the chorus it became obvious that their other band mates made for some excellent backup, providing the extra richness that separated the sound from the rest of the song. As it ended Kenshin and Kaoru leaned toward each other, the mike the only thing separating them from each other as they closed their eyes and sang.

_There's nothing else to lose _

_There's nothing else to find _

_There's nothing in the world _

_That can change my mind _

_There is nothing else _

_There is nothing else _

_There is nothing else_

As the last line was sung, all the members stopped playing, allowing the echo of their instruments to resonate for a count of four. The guitars then began playing again, returning once more to the place where they had begun.

_Desperate for changing _

_Starving for truth _

_I'm closer to where I started chasing after you_

In the moment of near silence that followed, time seemed to slow down as each person looked to their counterpart, silent messages of understanding passing between them before they all burst into song again. Only this time they weren't doing it for money or fame. This time they weren't afraid. This time, the sound came purely from the heart.

_I'm falling even more in love with you _

_I'm letting go of all I've held on to _

_I'm standing here until you make move _

_I'm hanging by a moment here with you _

_I'm living for the only thing I know _

_I'm running and not quite sure where to go _

_And I don't know what I'm diving into _

_Just hanging by a moment here with you _

_Just hanging by a moment _

_Hanging by a moment _

_Hanging by a moment _

_Hanging by a moment here with you. _

This time the crowd didn't wait for the sound of the instruments to fade away before they began screaming. The sound was so deafening that they barely noticed when Sayo re-appeared on stage to announce what everyone present already knew.

"Ladies and gentlemen," she shouted above the din, "It looks like Hiten Mitserugi has two winners tonight. Sakabatou and Ko-neko-neko!"

If possible, the crowd screamed even louder than before, shouts of "Sakabatou and Ko-neko-neko forever!" rang up and down the halls. In the technician's booth, Shiro and Chou had their arms around each other, jumping up and down and screaming like schoolgirls as the discarded sheets from Chou's clip-board scattered around the room.

On stage, Misao got up and practically threw herself into Aoshi's waiting arms. The blue-eyed man laughed carelessly as he swung the little dj around in a circle. Megumi took off her bass guitar and set it on the ground beside her as Sano did the same. She looked at him warily for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile and gripping a surprised Sanosuke by the waist. 

"Thanks Sano." she muttered into his shirt.

Slowly, his shock waned into pleasure as he lowered his arms around her, "Anytime, Foxy," he gladly replied, "Anytime."

Kenshin and Kaoru looked out onto the crowd with mixed looks of joy and amazement. After a moment they turned to each other and Kaoru gave him that big, bright, beautiful smile that he had been missing. 

"We did it." she said disbelievingly.

"Aa," Kenshin replied with a smile of his own.

Kaoru's smile turned into a grin as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. On seeing that the crowd broke out into a frenzy of wolf-whistles and cat-calls.

"Oro…" Kenshin said as he was released, "Does that mean that I'm forgiven?"

Kaoru smiled at that. How wonderfully silly he could be sometimes. Finding no verbal response fitting to the question she did the only thing that seemed to come to mind.

She kissed him again.

*****************************************************

"Well now,"  Leyna said from her place by the window, "It seems that both our foolish boys have done pretty well for themselves."

Hiko looked down to the place where the young Kamiya girl had engaged his son in another kiss and he could not help but smile. He had called the boy every single kind of fool there was, but it would seem that in the end that what was foolish for some, worked out pretty well for others.

"Yes," he said, "I suppose that you're right."

Leyna smiled knowingly before clapping her hands once. "I think that a victory party is in order, ne?" she asked, "I trust that you all organized for one."

Hiko smiled and offered his arm, "If you would allow me to escort you."

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she narrowed them at him playfully. 

"Versuchen Sie zu seduce mich?" she asked playfully.

Hiko gave her a suave grin, "Maybe I am Leyna," he said, "Maybe I am."

Leyna gave him an all out grin, but before she allowed him to lead her away she glanced back through the window to where her son was now cradling his pretty raven-haired girl in his arms as she swung her about in a circle himself. She smiled.

_"Glückwünsche Liebling."_

                                                                                       END.

********************************************************************

**_German-speak_**

_Was bezaubernde Sprache, die Sie benutzen - What charming language you use._

_Sind hallo Leyna, wie sie gewesen? - Hello Leyna, how are you?_

_Versuchen Sie zu seduce mich?" - Are you trying to seduce me?_

_Glückwünsche Liebling - Congratulations Darling_

_***********************************************************************_

**_Songs Used:_**

_The End of Me - Nine Inch Nails_

_Comedown - Bush_

_And of course, Hanging by a Moment - Lifehouse._

Hold those reviews for one more page, there's a message for you in the next chapter -_^.


	14. Curtain Call

_The cast of rk and the authoress are all sitting on the empty stage from the story with pieces of paper scattered all about then. Kenshin, Kaoru and the rest are skimming through these as the authoress sits at the piano that Kaoru used, picking out a few simple tunes with her index fingers._

Kaoru: So, you're saying that this was just a practice fic?

Selene: Mm hm... ( makes a lame attempt at playing "chopsticks" ) I wanted to see what kind of response I'd get for a "straight" au fic, plus I wanted to try a few ideas as well. This is what I really want to do now. ( tosses a script to Soujiro and Misao )

Soujiro and Misao: ( skim through the document briefly before turning bright red, Misao particularly)

Misao: You want me to WHAT?!

Selene: ( winks ) Don't worry, it's gonna be a lot of fun.

Soujiro: I'll say ( grin )

Misao: Stop taking her side, Sou!

Selene: ( shrugs and switches to "Mary had a little lamb" )

**************************************************************

I don't usually do this, mostly for the reason that "real life" leaves me so dog tired, that when I finish writing chapters to fics I have no energy left to answer you guys individually. Partly for the fact that my foot has made a lovely home for itself in my throat. However, with the response I got, not only for the fic, but also the overwhelming kindness and sympathy shown to me in a time of great need, I thought it was only fair that I make the effort.

And so, here we go...

**AnimeKrazy**: Maa maa, so many questions! I hope I answered them for you in lucky chapter thirteen.

**Briar**: Sorry for not updating sooner, I hope I made up for it.

**Iluv2readlemons**: Cute name. I'm glad both you and your sister enjoyed the story, hope both of you liked the ending too.

**Tanya**: Sorry about your friend. Unfortunately we aren't the only ones in that boat. I'm glad you liked the story though, I really am.

**Juust a visotor**: There, I kept it going and I even finished it. Hope you liked the ending.

**Wishstar**: Thank you. I hope it stayed great till the very end.

**Bonessasan**: (bows) Domo arrigatou. The quality of the grammatical style may have wavered a bit near the end of chapter thirteen, but chalk that one up to fatigue and not wearing my glasses. Hope you liked it anyway.

**Missy**: Thanks for the words of comfort. I hope your friend is ok now, I know those bites can scar badly. I have a permanent one on my cheek from when I was little, but thankfully it looks like a dimple now. Best of luck to you both.

**IC**: I worked hard on picking the songs, so I'm glad you liked at least one of them. Hope you liked the end to the story.

**Papaya**: First off, I want to send you my own condolences on the loss of your mother. Although I cannot pretend to know how you feel, I can tell you that I cannot even begin to form the thought of losing my own mother, who I fight with on a regular basis, but whom I also love and revere like the Nubian queen that she is. Losing the woman who means most to you cannot be an easy thing to bear, and it is natural for you to take comfort in the fact the rest of us are every bit as vulnerable as you are. You're not selfish dear, you're only as human as the rest of us. I wish you all the best. 

**Iris**: ^^. A thousand pardons for making you wait so long for this chapter. As I've mentioned before, real life is an utter and complete pain. I hope this chappie made up for the wait though.

**JamieGirl**: Now why would I leave you guys hanging on the edge of oblivion? ^^. Hope you like the ending, I can't help but write happy ones.

**Kitten** **Kisses**: (man, you guys have some cute names) 1.5 huh? I can live with that ^_^. Not much stuttering in this chapter, but I hope you liked it all the same.

**Evil** **Bunny**: Hm...you are the second person in my entire life to find anything associated with me charming ^^.' (proceeds to feel like a million dollars) Hope you liked this chapter.

**Akari** **Sennyami**: Sano is quite delicious isn't he? Personally, I don't like the idea of making him a bullethead in my fics, (a guy can be pretty and smart darnit!) so to make up I made him a bilingual, college graduate billionare! ^___^. Hope you liked how things turned out for him in the end.

**RK**-**128**: Aw....you're too sweet Knowing that you've enjoyed the story so far is thanks enough for me, I hope the ending was ok though. I was a little paranoid it wouldn't measure up ^^.' 

**Varina**: (breathes a sigh of relief) Glad you liked the story so far, the perfectionist in me takes great relief in your vote of non-crappiness ^^. I managed to fight off the "joys of adulthood" long enough to churn this last chapter out. Hope you liked it. (chews nails and prays that  it was ok)

**Anime** **Lover**: There you are, the last chapter, hope I didn't make you wait too long ^^'

**DragonWolf**: (offers a hanky and a gentle pat on the back) There, there, love. I didn't mean to dredge up unpleasant feelings like that, then again, I've found a good cry to be the best medicine for a lot of things. For whatever comfort you gained from what I wrote, I'm the one who should be grateful, because it shows that my efforts aren't in vain. I hope that one day you'll get to see your grandma again, she sounds like she was an awesome lady.

**Cleaclaudia**: Hope the net didn't give you trouble for too long. (grins at the words "you rock") Thanks. Hope this chapter was up to par.

**Vesca**: Aw...ya mean it? The truth is I'm hardly ever completely satisfied with what I write, I'm my own worst critic ^^.' Hope you liked this chapter.

**Tesuka**-**chan**: I debated over the choice of songs here for a really long time, so I'm glad that you liked the choices I made. I'm not 100% sure about the ones I used in this chapter but...I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Glad you liked the story and hope the ending wasn't too dissapointing.

**Aimi**-**chan**: Now how could I lose inspiration with great readers like you? Glad you liked my very first au fic and I hope the ending was up to par -_^.

**Nemo**: Nope, I don't play any instruments. I do sing sometimes, but I think the only person that likes the sound of that is me ^^.''' There's a lot of guesswork that goes into writing the performance scenes since quite frankly, I don't know a thing about music, its all just a stretch of the imagination. I'm glad you liked the descriptions and  stuff, hope the ones in this chapter were just as enjoyable as the last.

**Mirage**: Break up the rooster and the fox? No force in heaven or earth can do such a thing and I'm not willing to try. Hope you liked how things turned out for them in the end.

**Card** **Mistress** **Sakura**: You came back to check every day? Now I feel awful for making you wait so long. I hope this chapter can make up for my transgression ^^.

**Prudence**-**chan**: You hit the nail on the head. I love the idea of "everybody wins" and I very much wanted that to be a part of this chapter from the very beginning. I hope you like the way things turned out.

**Child**-**of**-**the**-**owl**: I'm feeling a lot better now thanks. I'm glad you liked my original character Leyna, with a son like Sano I figured she had to be one very special lady. Hope you liked the last installment.

**Silent** **Teardrops**: Glad you liked the story, I hope the ending was ok.

**Innocent** **Dreamer**: Thanks. I hope the wait wasn't too long, hope you liked the way that it ended.

**Duece** **of** **Spades**: Glad I appealed to your national pride -_^. I'm of mixed descent myself, I used to think it was a pain but now I take a lot of pleasure when I catch people staring and trying to figure my lineage out. Besides, mixed people tend to be pretty cute, don't you agree? ^^. Hope you liked the story's ending.

**ZenryokuZ**: (offers a membership to the Sakabatou fan-club) ^^. I'm glad that you appreciate the fact that I tried to do some exploring with my characters personalites. I get a little tired of fics that take the predictable route myself, so I try not to commit the same sin. Hope you liked how this one turned out.

**Princess Amelia**: (blush) Thanks for the compliment. Hope you liked the way things ended for the two bands.

**Chibi-dragongirl**: (smiles) You're right, time does help the healing process....a lot. I'm better now thank you, out of debt and no longer angry at the world for what was done.....well....maybe just a little. I'm really glad you liked the story and I hope you enjoyed the ending. And again, thank you.

**Chitchat**: Sano is too cute to belong to just one country, isn't he? Hope you liked the final battle of the bands, I just put in what I would like to see in a real-life concert between my favorite performers so I really hope you enjoyed it. 

**Gemin16**: There you go. The final battle of the bands, signed, sealed and delivered. Hope you didn't wait too long -_^.

**Lebluphoenix**: Hope you liked my choice of songs, there are a few others that I was tempted to try out but I picked what I thought was the best for you guys ^^.

**Girl**: Me? Funny? Nah. Glad you liked the story.

**Tonya**: Glad you enjoyed the fic, while the romance wasn't all fluffy, gooey, sweet, I hope that what was written was just as enjoyable. Thanks for reading.

**Jason.M.Lee**: Hey, Chou can be nice, just look what he did for Kamatari at the end of the Kyoto Arc. (looks to see a couple dozen swords flying her way) Ok I take that back. Hope you liked the conclusion. 

**Chibi-Nikoru**: This is one of your favorites? (beams) Domo arigatou! I hope it was worth the wait.

**Sharai Darekin**: Updated as quickly as I could, hope it wasn't too long a wait.

**Psyrk**: Well, I would not consider this the best au fic I know of, but I'm glad that you liked it all the same.

**Tatsumaki**: Lol. Love your email address -_^. I'm flattered that you find great strength in my character, but whatever you see is a direct result of me having the right kind of people around me and wanting to strive to be more like them. The friend that I lost was strong, and I wanted to be strong like him. That's what gave me the fortitude to keep writing, I'm glad that you're glad that I did.

**Rogue-solus**: Well, now you know Kenshin's reasons for being in the competition, hope they didn't come out too corny. Thanks for reading.

**Argentum Draco**: You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! I'm sure you're relieved that the wait is over, thanks for reading.

**Aku-chan**: Do you really think I'd leave the hottie of hotties out of this one? No chance!

**Momori**: Well, it's over now. Hope you like the way things turned out.

**EVERYONE**: Thank you so much for giving my silly little fic the time of day. 

Tookamiemitame. All of you.


End file.
